Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Crossover!
by KatofFlorida
Summary: What happens when the Kingdom Keepers meet Percy Jackson's insane world after the weird prophecy given to Finn by Wayne inhabited by the Oracle? Not to plug an earlier story, but it might make more sense if you read the Kingdom Keepers Maximum Ride story.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Miss us?

Finn: I know you did.

Me: Give us a hug!

Finn: Through the computer screen?

Me: … it's possible.

Finn: Who knows with you.

Me: Exactly! So anywho, KKPJ begins!

Finn: I'm betting on eighteen chapters!

Chapter 1

_Percy POV_

"Ha!" I stabbed and slashed open the straw dummy. Poor thing couldn't fight back. "Hiya!" I said loudly. Then, I realized that everyone was sleeping and I should be quiet. Eventually I got tired of beating up a defenseless dummy and went to the beach. I always likes the beach, maybe because I was a Poseidon kid. No, Percy, that's definitely not it, I said to myself sarcastically. I was out after curfew, which meant if harpies found me, I was going to be eaten, which I wasn't too afraid of because I have faced a lot of worse things. I jumped in the ocean and swam far out. I keep forgetting that I can breathe underwater and I almost started to surface for air. Silly me. I dove down deeper. I felt something brush up against my leg. I looked down and almost had a heart attack when I recognized it as a man-of-war jellyfish, one of the poisonous ones. I was freaking out and having a spazz attack when I realized that it wasn't going to hurt me.

_Your father needs you, Son of Poseidon!_ Oh, yeah, did I mention that I can understand fish? It seemed cool at first and then whenever I ran into a single fish, while swimming, or just at the pet store, they screamed at me 'Son of Poseidon!' It was cute and now it's just plain irritating. But if they say that my dad wants to see me, I was on my way to his magical kingdom. I swam in and the hammerhead shark guards let me through. His throne was empty, but the room was not. His stupid son Triton, a three-tailed merman, wiggled around the room smugly.

"Hello, Perseus," he said in a challenging voice. I wanted to tell him that I don't speak Stupid and if he could repeat that in English, but my dad came in carrying a boombox and a gold seashell.

"Triton! Your mother wants you," he said.

"Go to mommy," I said softly. He heard me, glared at me, then swam away.

"Which do you like better for the game room?"

"Umm, dad, didn't you need to…"

"Answer me! Which one do you like better?" Poseidon exclaimed. I sighed.

"The boombox, I guess."

"Okay! The gold seashell it is!" He threw the boombox over his shoulder and it crashed into a wall of coral. I gave him a puzzled look.

"You needed to see me…?" I started.

"Oh yes! Follow me, boy." He went off into one of the coral rooms. I guessed it was a bathroom by the shower curtain made of seaweed. After a while, he lead me into this polished marble room and sat down in a chair made of brain coral.

"My thinking chair," he explained.

"Ah," I said, suppressing a smile. He actually thought the brain coral chair was going to help him think?

"I called you down here because I received a disturbing message from…" he shuddered. "Florida."

"What's wrong with Florida?" It's a sunny state there, and surrounded by the ocean.

"Disney World," my dad said.

"What? What's wrong with Disney World?" It would be amazing to finally go to Disney, but of course, that's impossible in my world.

"It's much too happy, singing mice and ducks, and whatever the heck Goofy is," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I think he's a dog," I pitched in.

"But he talks! Why isn't Pluto talking, hm? So many things wrong with that place. Anyway, I heard the Oracle left Rachel's body, and inhabited an elder man's body to inform someone of a prophecy." First of all, the Oracle left Rachel's body? That's news to me. But no one really ever tells me anything. And second, a man? The Oracle always inhabited a female, I know, random, but whatever.

"Was the prophecy for new demigods in Florida?" I asked.

"No, so be prepared for random 'guests' to show up," Poseidon said. I sighed and it was quiet for awhile.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Poseidon opened his eyes wide and looked startled at me.

"Yes, you're still here?" he asked. I sighed again.

"No, goodbye father," and I swam out towards the surface of a Camp Half-Blood lake, where random visitors would show up. Entertainment, always a presence in my life. Lots of sarcasm.

_Finn POV_

I chewed on some gum as Willa tried to pop her ears, which freaked me out because I always imagined someone's eardrum exploding. I shuddered.

"Do you need gum?" I asked her.

"What?" Maybeck said loudly behind me, probably blasting Green Day on his iPod or something.

"Nothing," I said. I looked at Willa and was about to repeat the question.

"What?" Maybeck yelled louder, destroying the blissful silence on the plane. I felt everyone staring at us. Charlene, who was sitting next to him in the row behind us, ripped out his earbuds.

"I'm not talking to you," I said.

"Oh," he said in a lower voice. He went back to his music and I asked Willa again.

"Sure, that would help," she said. I gave her a piece and she chewed it, relieving myself of the eardrum exploding situation. Amanda, who had the window seat next to me, pointed out the window.

"Look! You can see everything from here!" I leaned over and saw nothing but a bunch of white clouds.

"Wow, thanks for showing me the sarcasm," I said sarcastically. She smiled and went back to some book.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

"It's about mythological monsters and stuff. Really cool! They also show you a bit of martial arts, on how to do a perfect headlock, or stomachbusters." I didn't really want to know what a stomach buster was. She punched the air and moved her arms around that was supposed to disarm the enemy, but all it did was knock over my water cup. Willa handed me a napkin and I wiped up the spill.

"Hey," someone tapped my shoulder. I looked and it was Philby, showing me the screen of his laptop.

"While we're in New York, we can see The Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, and oh! Central Park!" he said.

"Umm, that's sounds fun Philby, but I think we're going to have our hands full with half-gods," I said, hating to rain on his parade. He frowned and went back to his laptop. I sat back in my seat, with nothing to do, but wait for the plane ride to be over. Willa poked my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"The girl on the aisle across from us, with the punk-style hair, gave us a weird look when you mentioned half-gods. And she's also about to rip off the armrests off her chair," she whispered. I looked and I saw a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes glaring at us.

"Well, it's not like half-gods are mentioned a lot around here," I whispered back.

"She's also wearing all silver, like a statue or something." I turned to the others behind us and pointed her out to them.

"Meh, her clothes don't go with her hair. They… clash," Charlene said.

"I'll keep a Philby eye on her! Wazaa!" Philby made a karate-chop on his tray table and sent his water cup spilling.

"What?" Maybeck said loudly. I sighed. This is going to be a long flight.

"Hooray! Off the plane!" Willa said cheerfully.

"There's your bag," Charlene pointed to a dark green suitcase rolling around the conveyor belt. Willa dashed off to retrieve it.

"Where's mine?" Philby whined. We scanned for a black duffel bag with clothes and other items but couldn't find it.

"There it is!" Maybeck said.

"My bag? Where?" Philby asked.

"No! I found a song that I lost on my iPod!" he exclaimed. I didn't know you could lose a song. Philby frowned. Then, we saw it hiding behind Charlene's pink suitcase. We went out into the smoggy air and stepped in an awaiting taxi. Willa handed the driver the address of our hotel. He sped off, slamming us to the back of our seats, hanging on for dear life as he zoomed in and out of traffic. He made a sharp right turn and everyone was sent flailing to the right, smushing Maybeck into the window. Then he suddenly jerked left and everyone was sent flailing to the left, smushing me into the window. Cars honked and the city flew by. Charlene tried to take pictures, but we went by too fast and with all the swerving, it was hard to stay put. She eventually gave up. Twenty minutes later, we reached our hotel. We gave him the money and got out as fast as we could. Maybeck stumbled out of the car and tripped over the curb. Willa helped him up.

"That was terrifying," Amanda said as the taxi sped away.

"Agreed," Philby said. We checked in and gave us a suspicious look at our group of crazed teenagers without parental supervision. Wayne got us a suite because he said he had 'friends in all the right places'. It vaguely reminded me of a One Republic song. I didn't know who this friend was, but it worked. We were sent to a three-queen bed suite., with a pull out couch, room service, and a flat screen TV. It had an awesome view of the New York, New York skyline, so Charlene was snapping pictures constantly. I arranged the bed schedule accordingly. Philby and Maybeck on one bed, Willa and Charlene on the other, and I was NOT sleeping with Amanda so she slept on the pull out couch and I made a comfortable bed on the floor. Amanda and I would rotate through the nights we were here.

"Look at that dude! He's jogging in his pajamas!" Maybeck laughed. I got up to see, and sure enough, a man with pajamas and slippers was running through the sidewalks and no one seemed to care. I studied the streets and saw the black haired girl from the plane.

"What the heck?" I said. As if she heard me, the girl looked up, twenty floors away and smiled at me. Nothing like being stalked in New York, the city of passion.

Me: Thalia's stalking you!

Finn: I need a thinking chair.

Me: I know you want to sleep with Amanda.

Finn: NO I DON'T!

Me: Don't get so defensive! It's just a story!

Finn: But you have some strange power to bring it to life.

Charlene: -appears- Smile! –takes Finn's picture- -disappears-

Me: OOH! You have fangirls now! Look out the window!

Finn: -looks out the window-

Fangirls: FINN! FINN! FINN!

Finn: That's… weird… wait, why is Philby down there?

Me: Well that's the first chapter of KKPJ!

Finn: And Maybeck! Oh, probably getting girls. –opens up window- MY FANGIRLS! NO FLIRTING MAYBECK AND PHILBY!

Fangirls: FINN! FINN! FINN!

Me: Someone's defensive of their fans! I knew you liked them.

Finn: Maybe… until they do that at two in the morning.

R&R? Or fangirls (or guys) will wake you up at two in the morning. Yuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Second chapter! Thanks to August57 for favoriting it!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Finn: They're still here? How do you even pay for them?

Me: … um… your fan money?

Finn: My fans are sending me money?

Me: ANYWAY, you may not know it, but my birthday is in August. August 13th to be specific.

Finn: It was on Friday the thirteenth last year!

Me: I had a murder-mystery birthday party. Not intended to happen…

Finn: AND SHE TURNED THIRTEEN! That's weird don't you think?

Chapter 2

_Percy POV_

I made it back to my cabin safely, without being eaten by harpies, but once I fell asleep, I wasn't safe from anything. I dreamt I was in a car that smelled like cigarettes and I was being slammed around in the car because it was turning and swerving so much. Others were in the car as well. A tall brown-haired boy with green eyes squished up against the window, and to my left was Mrs. Dodds.

"Hello honey," she said, her eyes blazing red and tearing through my flesh. I woke up sweating. I got dressed and went down to the pavilion where I was forced to sit alone. Sigh. Feeling not too hungry, I took a bagel put it on a napkin. I set it down on the table in front of me and stared at it, pondering over what my dad said. There were few things I could remember such as: _Singing mice and ducks, and whatever the heck Goofy is_. Or to expect random guests. I did the only thing a normal person would do. I went straight up to Chiron and told him loudly,

"I want to be on border patrol." The pavilion erupted in laughter. The border guard was the most boring and terrible job, and no one wanted it. But I did. If these people were going to get in my camp, I wanted to be the one escort them in.

"Um, yes. Okay, Percy," Chiron said startled. Mr. D lifted up his hand and silenced the campers tiredly.

"Looks like Pierre wants to get a golden star," he sighed. "A game of pinochle, Chiron?"

"Perhaps later," he said. Mr. D frowned and went to go threaten the Stoll Brothers. "Why do you want this job, Percy?"

"Um, I want to?" I said, not really sounding confident.

"You were begging _not_ to get it last week. Why now?"

"Because my dad told me that there were mortals coming to this camp," I blurted.

"Ah," Chiron nodded. "Did he say where they were from or what they wanted?"

"He said they were from Florida. He did mention that the Oracle left Rachel's body and went into some old man's body in Florida to tell the mortals a prophecy." Chiron gave me a disbelieving glance, then stroked his beard worriedly, which is something I've only seen in movies.

"This is most troubling. Inhabiting a male? The Oracle only leaves its host when the host passes away. I might have to speak with Dionysus on this occasion. Very well, your hours are from eleven in the morning to three in the evening with a lunch break and three bathroom breaks." I nodded and left the pavilion, with my bagel untouched.

I shifted my helmet which was falling to the side a bit and making my head tilt. I sat down in the grass poking at a flower. It was a boring job and I honestly couldn't wait for three. I looked at my watch that Tyson fixed before he went back to the forges. Only eleven-thirty. I sighed before staring over the strawberry fields. I wondered where Grover was. Probably being a member of the Council of Cloven Elders or something. I picked up a piece f grass. I remember seeing in movies that people chew grass all the time. I chewed on the blade of grass, setting Riptide next to me. I spit it out immediately. Yuck! What are those people thinking? Chewing grass for fun, weirdos! I looked back over the hill and I saw it. I got to my feet and lifted up Riptide, uncapping him. Was I supposed to call for help? Probably. I was about to yell when I saw that no matter what I did, it would be upon me in no time. I took a deep breath and charged, sword poised high as I ran towards Hephaestus' metal bull creations. Joy.

_Finn POV_

"Is he awake?"

"Finn!" someone whispered loudly. There was more whispering before giggles, followed by rapid shushing. Then someone poked my back. Then hands pushed me and my eyes snapped open as I thudded on the floor. The girls burst into a round of laughter while I laid in pain on the carpet. Maybeck came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled in a shirt and looked at the scene. The girls laughing hysterically, and me on the floor, sighing. He shrugged.

"Whatever guys. Philby, shower's yours." Philby raced in there as if someone would take it away from him. I got up and went to change. The girls had stopped laughing, but chuckled every now and then. Everyone was refreshed and changed after an hour. Maybeck called up breakfast and we were feasting on eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, cereal, muffins, bagels, and doughnuts. Sorry if I made you hungry. When everyone was finished, complaining how they couldn't eat again,, I decided to bring up the topic of what we should do today.

"We have to find the half-gods," I said.

"What was the whole prophecy again?" Charlene asked.

"_The DHI's will travel to a foreign land. Then be sent to a place covered in sand. Two Half gods you will bring. Until you hear the devil bird sing. The city of passion you must go. Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow. Save the world, light and water advance. One will perish in the land of the ants. One half god of Greek, not Norse, You seek the help of a half-man, half-horse_," Maybeck read from his iPhone.

"Yay," Amanda muttered. "Someone's going to die."

"What?" Philby asked.

" 'One will perish in the land of the ants'." Everyone got quiet, taking in that someone would die.

"Well, we best get moving," I said, standing up. "In case we don't come back, bring important things in your backpacks." Everyone pulled out of their backpacks, shoving stuff in there. I didn't bring that many important things. We left the room and sat in the elevator before opening up on the first floor. We passed the registry person who waved at us before we exited the hotel.

"Do we get a taxi?" Willa said warily.

"I don't think so," Amanda said. They all looked at me.

"No taxi. If we want to find half-gods, we have to look on foot." I turned and almost crashed into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor…" I cut off. It was the black-haired girl from the plane.

"Looking for half-gods?" she asked.

"Um… no… carry on," I stumbled.

"No, no, I'm here for you guys. How about I give you a tour of New York?" she said, smiling. Maybeck was all for it, but I was not.

"We can't just walk off with a random stranger!" I hissed.

"I'm Thalia, by the way," she said.

"C'mon, Finn, please?" he begged. I sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright, let's go," she whirled and headed off. We trailed slowly behind her as she pointed out random facts of buildings. She turned abruptly and we followed into an alleyway. This couldn't be good. Then she turned on us, aiming a sword at the Maybeck's throat.

"What do you want with half-gods? Where are you from?" she hissed suddenly, eyes glittering. The prophecy didn't say anything about someone dying in an alleyway, so I felt better. Somewhat.

"I, uh, we're from…"

"Get that sword away from my face!" Maybeck exclaimed. She looked at him quizzically.

"You can see the sword?"

"Yes! We all can!" Amanda said. Philby had thrown his hands up in surrender. Charlene smacked them down.

"You all can?" she asked again.

"Yes! Now let Maybeck go!" I said. She pushed him at us.

"Sorry about that, you never know what creepies come through here. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I didn't really care who her father was, much less a weird name like Zeus.

"Zeus is the Greek god of the sky!" Philby blurted.

"The Greek gods aren't real," Willa said. Then she looked at Thalia. "Right?"

"Wrong," Thalia snorted. "Here," she raised an arm up and aimed it at the pavement and a tremendous bolt of lightning shot down, piercing the ground where she had aimed. The girls screamed when the lightning came out of nowhere.

"I have somewhere to show you, come on. It's important." She exited the alleyway with us following less eagerly than before. After what felt like hours of walking, Thalia finally stopped.

"There," she said, pointing to a sign that said _Delphi Strawberry Fields_.

"We're not hungry," Maybeck said.

"No that's where the rest of people like me are."

"No offense but what are you exactly?" I asked. We went up a green hill and she stopped.

"Stay here!" she raised her sword up and charged down the hill. We looked and saw a huge metal bull rampaging against some other guy who was wearing armor and a helmet and charging it as well.

"I think she was a half-god," Charlene whispered.

Me: Percy's part wasn't that long, but now the good stuff happens now that they've 'met'.

Finn: Why is Thalia in the city? Shouldn't she be with Artemis.

Me: Break, I guess.

Finn: I didn't know they got breaks.

Me: Shut up! Don't question me!

Finn: Sorry sorry.

Me: Does anyone know the official name of the metal bulls that Hephaestus created?

Finn: We googled it.

Me: It's not there!

Finn: Tell us! Please.

R & R? Or dinosaurs will come to your house. And eat your family.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: -coughs- Sorry… I'm sick.

Finn: …

Me: And Finn lost his voice. Plus he's a terrible writer.

Finn: -glares-

Me: This will NOT be a chapter of KKPJ but you can surely expect one tomorrow! Because we love you all that much.

Finn: -frowns-

Me: So, apologies and all and I'll see you tomorrow.

**I have a migraine and writing and blinking isn't too fun for me. Sorrryyyyyyyyyy**

**-Kat & Finn**

**You can read and review. If you feel like it. But not this chapter. Because it's terrible. I'm sure you have LOTS of things to do…**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm feeling better! And Finn found his voice last night.

Finn: She's reading the new Kingdom Keepers book. Finally…

Me: Well, I'm sorry! Picky, picky. I would tell you all my favorite part, but I'm not spoiling anything. –zips lips-

Finn: Not literally.

Me: Yeah, that was just for show.

Chapter 4

_Percy POV_

After I decided to charge to my death, I realized what a mistake that was. I slashed and hacked at the bulls but I couldn't get close enough to do enough damage. All I did was confuse and anger them. I needed to summon a lake or something to drown them but they kept charging at me before I could get my thoughts together. Then, a girl ran off the top of the hill yelling something in Ancient Greece. A lightning bolt pierced one of the bulls, vaporizing it instantly. I sighed. I sheathed Riptide as Thalia vaporized the rest of the herd.

"I could've handled that myself," I grumbled.

"Please, Jackson, you were flailing," she chuckled. She punched my shoulder playfully but I guess days of shooting arrows made your hands really strong.

"What brings you here? Artemis gave you a break?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Hold on," she turned and ran back up the hill where she came racing down a few minutes ago. Six teenagers, around our age, followed her, terrified and confused.

"Introduce yourselves to Percy Jackson," Thalia said.

"I'm Finn," the one in the front said, attempting to calm his friends. Like dolphin? I perked up at that. Perhaps he's my brother.

"I'm Charlene," a pretty blonde girl said. Probably Aphrodite.

"Willa," a girl with dark brown hair said, probably Demeter because she seemed a little timid.

"Philby," the red-head male said in a British accent. Athena maybe? Even though most had blonde hair.

"Maybeck," the other guy said gruffly. He came off to me as an Ares kid, like Clarisse. Oh no, that's the last thing I need.

"Amanda," a tan girl said. Hard to say, maybe Iris?

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon," I said.

"Who cares who his father is?" Maybeck said to Willa. Willa glared at him. I lead them into camp where an Ares kid, Brutus, how appropriate, glared at them. Charlene gave Finn an uncomfortable look. It just occurred to me that these could be the kids Poseidon told me about.

"Where are you from?" I asked as I took them to Chiron's office.

"Florida. All of us," Finn said. Yep, this was probably them. How could they all of this? Could all six of them see through the Mist. That's weird. Oh well, you get used to weird after a while. Thankfully, Chiron was in his wheelchair when we came in, beating Mr. D at pinochle. Mr. D cursed as Chiron collected the cards and ended the match.

"What do you want, Pierre?" he grumbled.

"I'm here with… visitors."

"Visitors? Not… demigods? Interesting enough," he filled up a goblet with grape wine.

"Restrictions," Thalia said popping out behind the visitors.

"Fine, fine. Yes, hello to you too Tina." Chiron wheeled over.

"Hello, I'm Chiron," he said. They introduced themselves again. "I see. I hope you're good with surprises," he said, And then he stood up.

_Finn POV  
><em>When you walk into a mysterious place with people who can summon lightning bolts and slaughter big metal bulls, you become slightly suspicious. When you see a man who can summon liquid into a cup at will, you become averagely suspicious. Then, you meet a man in a wheelchair who stands up and suddenly, he's half-horse, you become frightened. Maybeck fell over backwards and Amanda choked on some air. The rest of us just stared. I was thinking, _Half-horse! The prophecy said that we seek the help of half-man, half-horse! _And also, _WTF? That's not normal._

"I'm glad you did not faint like the last ones. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron, a centaur and director of the camp." He then went into a quite long explanation of Greek gods and how they were real and lived in Mount Olympus, which happens to be on top of the Empire State Building.

"Could we have a moment please?" I asked. Chiron nodded. The DHIs stepped out.

"Can we leave now?" Willa asked.

"No we can't!" I exclaimed. "The prophecy said, half-man, half-horse! We found him! We're in the right place!"

"But they summon lightning bolts and kill bulls. Huge bulls!" Philby said.

"I know, I know! But I'm pretty sure that Poseidon is one the Greek gods. Percy told us he's a son of Poseidon! He's one of the half-gods we're looking for."

"How can you be certain?" Charlene said doubtfully.

"I'm positive. We need to hang around here for a bit before we go back to the hotel." We walked back inside. Chiron glanced at a clock before making a terrified expression.

"Come with me, Finn. Percy will talk to your friends." He clopped out and I walked besides him.

"What's happening?"

"It's Capture the Flag time, and you're the toughest of your friends. I'll teach you some basic maneuvers but I'm afraid it's the best I can do."  
>"Maneuvers? I've played Capture the Flag before. You get the flag and back into your territory before the enemy tags you."<p>

"I'm afraid it's different here, Finnegan. You must take the enemy's flag, but you must get past thick protection and swords that will cut and injure you. Now, no lollygagging if you need some training." Of course, I wasn't terrified. At all.

Me: Capture the Flag! Fun edition.

Finn: You're going to send me out there?

Me: With less training! You may or may not get injured.

Finn: -frowns-

Me: And Chiron uses your full name!

Finn: Unfortunately.

Me: Well, I will go back to reading Power Play! I'm almost finished!

Finn: You have like a hundred pages left.

Me: … I read fast.

Review PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: -yawns- I'm tired.

Finn: Publish!

Me: So… tired…

Finn: CHAPTER 5!

Me: -snores-

Finn: WAKE UP!

Me: Meh? Huh? Pineapples?

Chapter 5

_Percy POV  
><em>I was never good in social situations at school, so I was forced to talk to our visitors. I guess I could ask them about a prophecy.

"So, uh, where are you from?" I asked.

"Florida," Willa said, glancing at me for a moment and then turning away, blushing. Did I have something on my face? Lovely.

"That's … nice," I stuttered. "Did you guys get a… um, a prophecy?"

"A what?" Philby said, glaring at me. My hand went to my side in case he wanted to fight.

"A prophecy," I said.

"Yeah," Charlene blurted. Maybeck elbowed her.

"Is Finn like, your leader or something?"

"Where did they take him?" Amanda asked.

"Capture the Flag time is soon. I suppose Chiron wants to give him some training. You all might sit out this one," I said. I should probably get my stuff together. I saw Katie from the Demeter cabin walking by.

"Hey Katie! Can you give these guys a tour?" I asked. She never refused a tour so she headed off with them. I went into my disgusting, filthy cabin. Ah, home. After suiting up, the conch horn sounded and I headed out, hoping Finn would survive.

"Go!" Chiron hollered. The teams were evenly matched. Athena, Ares, Demeter, and Aphrodite on the red side. Poseidon, the single Artemis, and the other cabins on the blue. Too bad Annabeth was at the Parthenon, the real one, this week. I charged through, hitting a defensive Ares kid in the middle of his helmet. I tiptoed through the woods before seeing an Apollo kid leaping away.

"Hey Percy, you need to guard the flag," he said before darting off. Thanks. I ran back just as Jacob from the Hephaestus cabin was fending off an attack from three Ares kids and an Athena kid. I helped him out by cutting and sending them out, you know, Achilles Heel and stuff. Jacob ran off to get more supplies. I never had been great at guarding things, I always ventured too far away. I guess it was my hubris, strange hubris. I heard a noise and saw Finn coming through, his helmet gone.

"I think you lost something," I said.

"My helmet? Some kid took it off back there," he grumbled. I didn't want to ask him what team he was on, but I needed to. He sat down on a rock, facing away from me.

"There's a kid in a red helmet standing over there!" he called leaping away from the rock and cowering behind it. Typical newbie reaction. I ran forward to stand in front of the rock, to protect Finn and the flag. I squinted and scanned the area, I didn't see a anybody.

"Where did you…" I said, but turned to find Finn not there. And neither was the flag.

_Percy you have failed again_, I thought.

_Finn POV_

Lying to Percy was terrifying, I was afraid he was going to chop me to bits if he caught me. He didn't catch on and I was stumbling through the woods alone, trying to find this invisible border. I pulled out the sword that Chiron had given me. It was heavy and I still had no idea what to do with it so it was pretty much useless. I thought I saw civilization when waves began lapping at my feet. I was in the creek. I splashed across when suddenly the water rose up, knocking me over. What? The water formed a huge wall in front of me, stretching in either direction. Percy was walking towards me with one hand up, as if he was controlling the water. I struggled to my feet and backed away from him. The water tilted towards me. If it all came crashing down on me, I would possibly drown. But I refused to let the silly flag go. Before the water came, I saw it, the train at the end of the tunnel. I braced for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and everywhere around me was wet, even under my feet, Percy looking quite confused. I had become my DHI. I ran across what was supposed to be the border and the conch horn sounded. My teammates ran around cheering. I looked over to find Percy, and saw him lying crumpled on the ground.

I immediately ran to him.

"Percy?" I asked, shaking his shoulders. He did not respond.

"Umm, doctor people!" I yelled. Three kids came up frowning.

"We prefer 'Apollo Cabin' or 'medics'," one said. They put Percy on a gurney and carried him away. I wanted to follow but my winning the game made it impossible to move anywhere fast.

"What happened out there?" Charlene asked excitedly.

"Did you kill anyone?" Maybeck asked.

"I hope not!" Willa exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Amanda said worriedly.

"How did you do it?" Philby asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea. I was crossing the creek and the water was going to drown me and…"

"The creek wasn't that deep, Finn," Maybeck chuckled.

"No! It was huge! Twenty feet tall, like a hundred feet wide, and it was going to crash on me. Percy was heading towards me but I…"

"Percy wasn't going to get hit?" Willa asked.

"I think he was controlling the water. Anyway…"

"Controlling water?" Charlene asked, bewildered.

"Let me finish!" I said. "Percy was heading towards me but I didn't want to give up the flag, and then I turned into my DHI and now Percy's passed out in the hospital thingy."

"Ohmigosh!" Charlene ran with Willa towards a hut. I guess they really cared for him or something. Philby looked like he was going to explode. Oh wonderful.

Me: I went to school and then I came home for ten minutes, then I went to my uncle's house, and THEN I went Go-Karting for an hour.

Finn: I'm terrible at it apparently.

Me: I was overlapping him!

Finn: Not!

Me: Yes I was. Normally our banter would be longer but I'm tired and this needs to be posted.

Finn: See you next Friday!

**R & R?**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry we're late!

Finn: One of Kat's buddies came over and spent the night, and unlike her, none of her friends enjoys writing.

Me: It's quite depressing. So, extremely sorry about that…

Finn: I had to hide because for some reason, Kat's friend isn't affected by magic.

Me: Yeah, so he hid in the closet.

Finn: -growls-

Chapter 6

_Percy POV_

The new guy, Finn, got the flag and was running off to the border and I was forced to run after, not wanting to let my team down, but knowing me, I'd screw it up somehow. Then, he stepped into the creek. An idea came to me and I raised my hand up, letting a twenty-foot barrier of waves rise up, making it impossible to get around. I had gotten better at controlling it. I used to not be able to hold it too long, but I felt relaxed as I strolled towards a surprised Finn to get the flag. Then my hand began to cramp up. The wave roared back into it's bed with Finn in it. Oops. I splashed towards it, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Finn was standing there, perfectly dry, and glowing, like he was made of light or something. He saw my expression, then sprung across the border. My legs felt weak, probably from guilt, and I sat down hard before passing out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. My vision was kind of blurred and I sat up too fast, making my head hurt.

"Percy? Are you okay?" a girl was saying when I could finally speak. It was Charlene and Willa, from the group of people that had shown up.

"What?" I asked, my mouth dry. An Apollo kid walked up and gave me some nectar. It usually tasted like my mom's chocolate chip cookies, but this time, it just tasted like salt. I gulped it down, rubbing my sore throat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out," the Apollo kid said. Oh lovely.

"Any reason why?" I asked. He shook his head. I sort of recognized him as David from a campfire song a couple of days ago.

"Not a clue," David said. That wasn't good. The Apollo kids usually knew most everything about medicine and stuff. I felt good enough to walk and sat up straight, swinging my legs over the bed and stood up. Charlene and Willa tensed, but David probably knew I would be fine if I kept walking. I walked around in a circle, to get some feeling back in my legs, when Finn and Philby and the other guy, Maybeck, ran in.

"Slow. Down!" Philby panted. I suppose they ran all the way up the hill to catch the girls.

"I'm good," I said walking past them and into the sunlight. I was squinting and getting used to the sun when someone tackled me from the side.

"Agh!" I hollered, toppling over and thudding on my side. I shoved who it was off of me, so I could regain my breath. They attacked me again, but didn't latch on, instead, they just pushed me and I went rolling down the hill.

"A-ah-ah-ah-ah!" I was saying as I bumped into various bumpy objects, making my words jumpy. I hit the bottom of the hill sending the air whooshing out of my lungs. Welcome back from passing out.

_Finn POV_

The girls were quite eager to see if Percy was okay and that really set Philby off. Everyone knew he liked Willa. They thought it was a secret, but really, it wasn't. Percy announced he was okay, but Charlene and Willa hovered, in case he fell. He stepped out.

"What the heck?" I demanded, catching my breath. The hill was very steep, and I doubt anything could prepare us for it.

"Just checking," Willa protested. There was a loud thud outside and the girls leaped to Percy's aid. We came out of the infirmary in time to see him rolling down the hill, which we climbed, and we stood and watched, shocked and not knowing what to do. Charlene ran down the hill, going to catch him or something. Then, a pretty other blonde girl zipped past her, also running to Percy's aid. Everyone that was with me at the top of the hill also ran to help. Apparently, Percy was that important. He laid at the bottom of the hill, not moving. The pretty blonde girl got there first and lifted Percy up. He groaned and shook his head, inhaling deeply. Charlene got there next, then Willa, then Philby, Maybeck and me. He blinked a few times, taking in the scene.

"Are you okay?" Charlene asked.

"Been through worse," he said, struggling to his feet. He then saw the blonde girl glaring at him.

"Annabeth!" he said.

"Thanks for acknowledging me, Seaweed Brain," she said, punching his shoulder.

"When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," she replied. Their conversation went on, as if we weren't there. Philby and Maybeck were talking with the girls, although they kept glancing over. I listened to their not-so-secret chat.

"Did you find him?" Percy was asking.

"Nope, not a clue," she said. Percy looked like he was going to pass out again.

"Where could he be?" he asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth saying that she wasn't sure about something freaked both of them out.

"So, who are these people?" she asked.

"Oh, these are the new people. _From Florida_," Percy explained with lots of emphasis on _Florida_.

"I'm Finn," I said.

"I'm Philby."

"I'm Willa."

"Are you guys dating?" Charlene blurted. We all looked at her. Percy looked uncomfortable. Willa elbowed her.

"I'm Charlene," she muttered.

"I'm Maybeck," he said flirtatiously. Annabeth ignored him.

"You said there was six," she said to Percy.

"Yeah, where's the other one of you guys?" he asked us. We looked around but couldn't see Amanda. Had she been kidnapped again?

Me: Yay! Another Friday, another chapter.

Finn: I heard you mentioned something about a Maximum Ride cameo in this story.

Me: Hmm –strokes invisible beard- Perhaps… we'll have to see now won't we?

Randy the Undead Skeleton: -appears- -plays creepy music- -disappears-

Finn: That was disturbing.

Me: Who do you think is missing? Tell me! And on the next chapter, you'll probably figure it out, so you've got until next Friday to tell me who you think is kidnapped!

Finn: My guess is…

Me: No! Shut up!

**R & R?**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Yay! KKPJ is being posted! This week has been HARSH!

Finn: We didn't post Rhyming Timing partly because nothing interesting happened and because we had way too much homework.

Me: AND I FAILED MY HISTORY TEST! NOOOOO!

Finn: We're in Advanced Placement, meaning hardest-class-ever.

Me: -growls-

Finn: But we're staying positive about this.

Me: Huh? Yes…

Chapter 7

_Percy POV_

"This is ridiculous," Thalia mumbled, kicking up sand with her combat boot.

"We have to find the other one," I persisted, ducking underneath a volleyball net and weaving out of some players grumbling about our interference.

"Why do we even need to find this girl? What makes her so important?"

"My dad told me that six visitors would show up from Florida and give us a prophecy. I'm not sure it's them, but…"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"What?"

"You could've asked me! I'm the one who found them!"

"In New York, but…" I began, but Thalia gave a loud sigh, suggesting that I shut up.

"I was on a plane from Florida and they were on the plane with me! They were talking about half-gods."

"Which would be us," I finished.

"They're in the right spot," Thalia concluded as the girl, Willa, waved from across the beach.

"Found her!" she called. When we showed up, Amanda, I think her name was, had just gotten out of the water. The water dripped onto her towel and she looked kind of irritated.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said back, then realized it was a comment not intended to be answered. She gave me an irritated look before turning back to her friends who had suddenly approached the beach chair she set up.

"Where were you?" Finn demanded. I couldn't help but notice that Amanda's expression softened when Finn spoke. I was turning into an Aphrodite girl!

"No!" I said out loud.

"What?" Finn asked. Thalia kicked me not-so-directly in my leg. Painfully. I gritted my teeth together.

"I'm going for a walk," I managed before heading to the water. I heard some asking why I was wearing my regular clothes. I submerged completely and let it heal my bruise. I turned underwater and saw two fish staring at me with their big weird eyes.

"Ah!" I said.

"_Son of the sea god!"_ they said.

"No. I'm not son of the sea god. Um, son of the sea god went that way," I said, pointing off away from shore. Unfortunately, these fish were pretty smart.

"_Son of the sea god!_" they said again.

"Fine, fine. Yes it's me. Do you want an autograph or something?"

"_Son of the sea god!_" they said. Then, it got really creepy when they kept repeating it. Then only fragments of it. "_Sea god. Sea god. Sea god_._" _Now I was creeped out. I started to swim away and found that there were more exactly like the original fish. I willed a current to push me up and out of the water. A torrent swirled beneath me and gave me a humongous lift. Maybe a little too much. It pushed me completely out of the water and I soared up fifteen feet, before beginning to fall back into the water. I scrunched up my face, concentrating on letting a wave catch me and sail me in. And just like that, a wave roared up, letting me sit on top. As it crashed onto shore, I walked out of there as fast as possible towards the awaiting visitors looking shocked. Thalia looked bored. Annabeth looked concerned. You get used to it after awhile.

"That," Philby said, "was a walk?"

_Finn POV_

"That was weird," I said as Percy walked into the ocean.

"Isn't he worried that he'll get all of his clothes wet?" Charlene fretted. Annabeth nor Thalia seemed concerned at all. We stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Percy's been underwater for awhile. Is he okay?" Willa asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Annabeth said, waving it off.

"No human can stay underwater for that long and be okay," Charlene pointed out.

"He's fine!" Thalia exclaimed. "Besides, no one here is human."

"Wait, what?" Amanda asked. "How could you know…"

"You got through without magic," Annabeth said.

"Like magicians pulling rabbits out of a hat, magic?" Maybeck asked. Thalia gave him a weird look.

"All of us are children of the gods. I'm a daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

"And I'm a daughter of Zeus. Huntress under Artemis. Percy is a…" Thalia was saying but was interrupted by a huge blast of water spewing from the water, Percy shooting up as well. Well, things that go up, must come down. Percy began to fall. Charlene let out a little squeak of terror that lead to confusion when a huge wave roared up, catching him, like a baseball glove, carrying him to shore. He landed lightly on his feet and strolled towards us.

"That was a walk?" Philby asked. Thalia was unamused and Annabeth looked kind of worried, because, you know, this didn't happen everyday.

"Sorry. What'd I miss?" he asked. I noticed his clothes weren't wet.

"You're dry," Amanda said.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Well, being a Poseidon kid and all… it helps," he shrugged. "Had to go heal a certain _bruise_ that _someone _gave me." We all turned to look at Thalia. She gave us all death glares and continued chewing on her nails.

"Poseidon's the Greek god of the sea," Philby announced.

"I thought you said you didn't know this," I asked.

"I know _some_things about it. I'm not completely bereft of anything in mythology."

"Reality," Annabeth corrected.

"Mythology is real," Thalia said. Then, Philby, Annabeth, and Thalia got into a little 'dispute' about the topic. Halfway through, Thalia dropped out because Annabeth and Philby appeared to be having a nerd war. They talked about angles and triangles and other things that made little sense. My eyes wandered over the beach and I noticed a small wave crashing up farther up shore. Then, it began to form. It shaped into a strange fish looking thing with human legs. It was carrying an ancient battle axe and raised it up to crash down on one of us, specifically Percy.

"Look out!" I yelled, lunging forward, slamming Percy into the fish creature. He leaped up, pulling a pen from his pocket. The fish thing turned, made a hissing noise and circled around us. What was Percy going to do, ink it to death? He uncapped it and a stealthy sword appeared. I stand corrected. He swung at it, but the fish deflected, bringing it back up for another swing.

"Get back!" Thalia called. Annabeth began shoving us down the beach. I stood there, frozen in terror as Thalia shot arrows at it from Amanda's beach chair. The fish got annoyed and swung at the chair. Thalia rolled neatly away as the chair was cut cleanly in half. Percy was in the sand and getting to his feet. Thalia was recovering her arrows, but the fish thing saw only me. It raised it's axe and brought it down. This was the end. No DHI transformation for me now. I closed my eyes to prepare for the end.

Me: Oh no! Finny is going to die!

Finn: I hope not.

Me: Yeah, me too. And our readers!

Finn: I also noticed that KKPJ, with six chapters, has surpassed KKMR with seventeen chapters, in views!

Crowd: -uproarious applause-

Me: Yeah, they're still here. They're slaves to me now!

Finn: First you kidnap me, then you enslave a crowd of people.

Me: Meh. They do what I want. Hey! Smile!

Crowd: -smiles-

Me: Bigger!

Crowd: -smiles wider-

Me: BIGGER!

Crowd: -begins to look like the Joker-

Finn: That's disturbing.

Me: Always will be. To you. I doubt the readers can envision said disturbing image.

Finn: And to all of you who guessed Amanda went missing again…. WRONG! She was at the beach. So who's the guy that Percy and Annabeth were talking about in chapter 6, and as to where Annabeth was at the beginning if KKPJ.

Me: Guess!

Finn: Do you know who it is?

Me: Yup.

Finn: Who is it?

Me: It's…

**Read & Review? Darn you 'read and review' note! We'll never find out who it is! Until next Friday….**


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Yeah, I forgot to hit the submit button, so here's KKPJ from last week… sorry.

Finn: And to Anonymous who wants more Percy Jackson… here it is!

Me: Cruise details at the bottom.

Finn: Did you know that we looked at 45 emails throughout the week? 25 being from Fanfiction?

Me: -sigh- Love you all anyway…

Chapter 8

_Percy POV_

The sand seemed to engulf me as if I were fighting in a mountain of cough syrup. The strange demon was lunging for Finn, to bring the axe through our Florida friend, when silver arrows pierced the demon's back. It screamed as it exploded into yellow vapor.

"Nice shot, Thalia," I said as I unclicked Riptide and put it in my pocket.

"That wasn't me," she replied warily.

"Oh lovely," Annabeth muttered. A dozen teenage girls in silver parkas, too hot to be wearing those in summertime, don't you think, melted out of the woods and walked in clean cut steps towards us.

"Hello Percy," a girl I met during the Titan battle, Gracelyn said. She was a newer recruit and was more or less friendlier towards me than the others, excluding Thalia.

"Hi Gracelyn," I said. The others stood in confusion and in awe at them.

"Where's Artemis?" Thalia asked.

"Right here," she said, stepping from in between a few girls. She shoved a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, then turned to glare at Maybeck. I kind of hoped she didn't vaporize him on the spot.

"I vowed to become an eternal maiden. And so I shall keep that vow for as long as I am godly." Maybeck gulped and nodded, realizing how close he was to being killed. She turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Perseus. How are you faring?" she asked.

"Um, I'm doing pretty good, how about…" I said. I looked into her eyes and saw unsureness and terror. That was rarely seen on an immortal goddess.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you Perseus. Alone," she walked away and I trailed after, concerned as to what could frighten an immortal goddess.

"It's Calypso," she said, once we were hidden in the trees. My heart froze at her name. When I was in the volcano with the telkhines, I had accidentally blown up the volcano and was marooned on Calypso's island for a short period of time. She was under 'house-arrest' on her island because she assisted her father, Atlas during the first Titan War.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"I believe she is fine, but she is missing from the island of Ogygia," Artemis narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't have anything to do with this, do you?"

"No! I haven't seen Calypso since I was fifteen! I don't even know where Ogygia is!"

"That's right," she sighed. "Apologies Perseus. Calypso cannot get off the island by herself. She must have ordered an accomplice to assist her in the escape."

"Or she was kidnapped," I added, trying to defend Calypso.

"A possibility as well. Oh, and another thing, how is it going with your search for your friend?"

"My… oh, not too great. Annabeth went on a quest to look for him, but she didn't find anything too useful." Artemis nodded. She began heading back to the beach where the Hunters were aiming their arrows at Maybeck.

"Girls," Artemis sighed. "We're leaving." They lowered their bows and glared at Maybeck. The girls turned and melted into the woods. Thalia hugged me and Annabeth before turning to go follow the Hunters. Artemis was last to go.

"Goodbye, Perseus. In my quest to find Calypso, I will look for your satyr friend, Grover as well. Farewell," she waved her hand and disappeared.

_Finn POV_

Let's play a game. How stupid is Maybeck on a number of one through ten? You're right, he's an eleven. After the vow to become a maiden was explained to us, he persisted to flirt with the Hunters. They became fed up with it and aimed to use him as target practice. Artemis appeared out of the woods with Percy and told them that they were leaving. They dropped their weapons, but if looks could kill, Maybeck would've had a funeral by now. Artemis was last to leave and said,

"Goodbye, Perseus. In my quest to find Calypso, I will look for your satyr friend, Grover as well. Farewell," she waved and vanished.

"What did you say to her?" Percy asked.

"He really didn't have to," Annabeth muttered.

"Who's Calypso?" Amanda asked.

"Why are they looking for Calypso?" I asked.

"Calypso is a Titan who was left permanently on her island Ogygia and is unable to leave, magic and all, and now she's not on her island."

"Anything about Grover?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head.

"Who's Grover?" Amanda asked again.

"He's a satyr, one of my best friends. He went missing a week ago and we haven't heard from him since." Percy sighed. Now that I looked at him, he did seem sad, like he lost his best friend. I wanted to say something but what experience do I have? Maybe I could tell them the prophecy.

"When we came here, we went looking for half-gods," I announced. Annabeth gave me a curious look. I cleared my throat and repeated the prophecy. "The DHI's will travel to a foreign land. Then be sent to a place covered in sand. Two Half gods you will bring. Until you hear the devil bird sing. The city of passion you must go. Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow. Save the world, light and water advance. One will perish in the land of the ants. One half god of Greek, not Norse. You seek the help of a half-man, half-horse." Annabeth paused, decoding the prophecy.

"The Oracle told you this?" Percy asked.

"A what?" Maybeck asked.

"My dad told me that the Oracle left Rachel's body and inhabited an old man in Florida," he blurted to Annabeth. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Wayne is old. He started blowing green smoke all over," I said.

"What's a DHI?" Percy asked.

"Oh, we're holograms for Disney," I said. Philby proceeded to explain the details.

"A foreign land?" Charlene asked.

"That could be New York," Percy said.

"Sand covered place could be an island?" Willa suggested.

"What's a devil bird?" Annabeth wondered.

"New York can be the city of passion," I pitched in.

"Or something will chill the world, worse than snow," Maybeck said.

"Light and water advance?" I asked.

"Probably some metaphorical thing," Percy said.

"One of us is going to die in a land of ants," Annabeth said.

"Oh joy," I said.

"A half-god of Greek mythology, not Norse. Well, here we are," Amanda said.

"Half-man, half-horse? Chiron most definitely," Annabeth said.

"Sent to a place covered in sand? Island?" I pointed out. If we were to go on a quest, we would need to start at the beginning.

"I think we have to go find Ogygia," Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Then, Percy fainted.

Me: He's such a fragile person.

Finn: Cruise…

Me: Cozumel was the best. We went snorkeling on a glass-bottom boat.

Finn: Which is one of our life-long dreams.

Me: Dream fulfilled!

Finn: There was no Free Wi-Fi, so yeah.

Me: Awesome waterslides though! Drainpipe was my favorite. It went faster though it hurt my back.

Finn: You should go look it up.

Me: They had a warm chocolate melting cake! It was so good!

Finn: If only they made those here….

Me: I read the Battle of the Labyrinth on the ship. Also Crookedstar's Promise, new Warriors book! It's quite sad, but it's an awesome book! READ IT!

Finn: Do not force the readers to read it. That's not very nice….

Me: You also found out who was missing.

Finn: GROVER!

Me: Okay, I have to… do… stuff? Yeah, so 'kay bye!

Finn: See you on Monday! Well, not 'see' you, but…

Me: We get it.

**Read and Review please! It inspires me! And don't be afraid to make your own account. If you suggest something to me, I have to give credit to you. It's kind of hard when your name is Anonymous. As is many others. So, yes. Have an awesome day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Me: -gasps- SON OF NEPTUNE COMES OUT ON OCTOBER 4th!

Finn: I don't remember you being so excited for Kingdom Keepers.

Me: I've been waiting a YEAR for this! It better be good, Rick!

Finn: We went to Barnes & Noble and they had a poster advertising it.

Me: -sniff- It was beautiful…

Chapter 9

_Percy POV_

To be honest, I don't know what's happening to me. All I know is that the Ares cabin will never let me live my fainting spells down. I closed my eyes and when I woke up I was being probed my twenty Apollo medics. One was taking my blood temperature and one was measuring my heart rate. I sat up and swatted them away. They stared at me. One of the psychologists, Maria, had her pen poised, ready to write away.

"How… What happened?"

"You fainted, again," one of them said.

"Why?"

"Who knows? Overtraumatic stress?" a girl named Christina said.

"How long was I out?"

"A good three days?" she said. I groaned and rubbed my head. Then, I remembered that we had been talking about the quest before I left.

"Where are they? Annabeth and the…?"

"They're long gone, Percy. They couldn't wait. I'm sorry." I growled furiously and stormed out of the infirmary, half expecting Apollo medics to come after me. I stalked into my cabin and saw a Post-It note sticking to the door.

Hey Percy,

Yeah, the DHIs and I left. We couldn't wait for you. We had to go find Calypso. Please don't come find us. We wouldn't want you to get any more of your fainting disease.

-Annabeth

I threw the Post-It note away and shoved my sword in my pocket. I packed a few shirts and jeans into a backpack that I dragged everywhere. I stuffed some water bottles and granola bars in there, as well as golden drachmas. I slung it over my shoulder and headed to the stables. Blackjack whinnied in delight to see me.

_Yo, boss! What you been up to?_ he neighed.

"Just fainting." I also explained the dilemma.

_And you want me to help you find them? Okay, boss! This horse is ready for anything!_ I climbed on and trotted him out in the open. Chiron cantered up and yelled,

"Percy! What are you doing?"

"Saving the world!" I called, leaping Blackjack into the air and swooping away.

_Finn POV_

Even though Annabeth was a lawyer compared to us, we won her over and convinced her to get a move on, and leave Percy in the infirmary. I didn't want to have to lug him around, concerned he would faint during a battle of some sort. We left the magical borders and took a bus into the city. We still had no idea how we were supposed to find Ogygia, a mythical island that you never find unless the gods intend it to happen. Which, the gods didn't want us. Or maybe they were busy or something. Anyway, we took a long walk to Olympus to see the gods, but the Empire State Building had a holiday. Annabeth cursed in a foreign language and Maybeck stubbed his toe kicking the sidewalk. I sighed and looked around.

"Maybe you could levitate up, or something?" I whispered to Amanda. She gave we a wild look.

"Not in public, Finn! People will see!"

"I know, but it's something." I sighed again.

"Maybe we should skip this part," Willa said.

"No, we can't we have to do it the way the Oracle says. Or it will come back anyway."

"Pray to the god of your choice and see who responds?" I suggested.

"Worth a shot," Annabeth said. I closed my eyes and thought of Zeus first.

_Hey Zeus. We're trying to find a, um, friend of Thalia's and you see… we need to go to Ogygia. But, uh, we can't get there. So, um, could you help us out? Thanks?_

I opened my eyes and saw the Empire State Building. Not an inch. I sighed as a bluejay chirped noisily as it flew past a nearby palm tree. Palm tree? Bluejay? I was wide awake, and I studied my surroundings. The Empire State Building was right in front of us, but on a gorgeous beach with blue water and white sand. I tasted it as it lapped at me feet.

"Fresh," I said. A lake of some sort. Annabeth and the others studied the area.

"Well," she said. "I guess this is Ogygia." I nodded as I glanced back to note that we just stole the Empire State Building. An average day, I suppose.

Me: Stealing stuff is bad.

Finn: I don't know why Zeus did that.

Me: Who said Zeus did that?

Finn: Well, I… oh. I see.

Me: Mmhmm. Yeah. So why do you think Percy is fainting? And if you're a dedicated fan… the prophecy states that 'two half-gods you will bring'. Annabeth is the only half-blood.

Finn: Where's the other? Hint: not Percy.

Me: And guess what? KKPJ hit 500 views! Thank you to all who are viewing this and reviewing! And… keep doing what you're doing!

Finn: Sitting at the computer and…

Me: Shh!

Finn: What?

**Thank you to all who view and Review! I appreciate it so, so much! Here's to five-hundred more! Oh and…**

**Read & Review! Please…? It will increase Finn's chances of escape.**

**-cough- No –cough-**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Oh my goodness it's late.

Finn: Just a bit.

Me: I posted something secret. Ong Say ic Fay. Pig latin.

Finn: What?

Me: I did not post Character Academy because…

Finn: We're losers.

Me: I wasn't even gonna post this until I got a review asking so I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, here it is. Short, probably not that good, but it will sustain you!

Chapter 10

_Percy POV_

Blackjack and I had surveyed the whole city, trying to find a sign of anything suspicious, maybe demigods blowing up buses or something, but no. Had to go be inconspicuous. Anyway, I could tell Blackjack was getting tired because whenever we turned, he panted. I landed in the woods and told him to go back.

_But boss! Nothin's too tough for this horse!_ he neighed. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. He would run himself into the ground before admitting he couldn't do something. I made him go home anyway and I saw them standing in front of the Empire State Building silently and appeared to be praying. I began to walk towards them but there was a flash of light and they were gone. And so was the Empire State Building. I ran towards it and waved my arms cautiously in the blank area where it used to be. I looked around and no one seemed to notice or care but that was the power of the Mist, I suppose. I prayed too.

"Hey, um, gods who took all of them to wherever, can I go too?" It didn't work, I was probably being too casual.

"Dear insert god's name that helped Annabeth and them two seconds ago, TAKE ME WITH.." I was all in my speech but I fell over, losing my balance and landed in the sand. I stood up, realizing how weird sand was in New York and saw I was on the beach. Next to the Empire State Building. I gazed up at it before it vanished. I don't know how that happened, but I don't really care. I saw Philby charging up the beach and into the woods. Only then did I realize that I was on Ogygia.

I was being nostalgic. I saw the cave I stayed in, where the invisible servants planted flowers and birds chirped happily and the white sand beaches glowed like the sun. But there was one important thing missing, Calypso herself. The others had never been here before but I had to find them. I plunged through the island to find them.

_Finn POV_

"Ow. Ow, ow. OW OW OW OW OW!" Charlene shrieked. I sighed and covered my ears. Rocks were always issues, never a decent purpose besides slowing us down. I looked around the island we were on and decided that this is a nice place. Perhaps that's an understatement. It had crystal clear water, nice, soft beds made from palm wood, invisible people, who I had run into earlier, and of course, the absence of taxis and noise. New York was fine, but being used to a place where the biggest thing in the news was the Casey Anthony Trial, I wasn't into it.

"Hold still," Annabeth growled as she wrapped Charlene's toe in gauze. I don't even know why she brought flip-flops. Maybe she knew we were coming here and beach sandals seemed appropriate. I remember once when my mom wore a pair of shoes to an island and brought a pair of cheap flip-flops in her bag, as to not ruin them, because 'they were her favorite'. I don't understand. I asked her why she didn't just wear the cheap ones and she said that they didn't match. Shoes have to match now? So confusing. I looked above the trees, seeing the top of the Empire State Building and then it wasn't there.

"Hey guys," I began.

"Shut up Finn! Stop wriggling! Hold her down, Maybeck," Annabeth commanded.

"Yuck, it's throbbing," Willa announced.

"It is? Gross," Amanda said. "Can I feel it?" She felt her toe. "Ugh, it is!"

"Should a toe look that big?" Philby asked.

"Is that a normal color?" Willa pointed out

"Not helping," Annabeth muttered as Charlene twitched away from the medicine.

"The Empire State Building's gone, when you're done feeling throbbing toes," I said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Philby asked.

"Why is it purple?" Maybeck asked.

"That's blue," Willa said.

"Well it was there a second ago and now it's not." I clarified.

"It's indigo?" Amanda suggested.

"Is it that bad?" Charlene asked.

"Shut up! All of you! Leave us alone! Go… surfing or something!"

"Without surfboards?" Maybeck chuckled. Annabeth glared at him and he shut up. "Right, surfboards. Um, here surfboard, surfboard, surfboard!" he began clapping his hands and whistling into the woods, as if trying to get a dog to come to him. Sometimes I wonder if I'm sane.

Me: And that's it for now. I'm tired.

Finn: -snore-

Me: Good! He's asleep! Chloroform helps! I mean… what? I didn't use chloroform, he's just tired. Anywho, I have a new account! I'll still be posting on this one on Mondays and Fridays and my new account on Wednesdays. My account is JustKatatonic and I have not posted anything. It's filled with serious stories to be submitted to a Community. I still have my 'Kingdom Keepers SUPPORT!' Community if you want to submit. And, new Song Fic up in case you don't speak Pig Latin. Wilby and one of my new favorite songs. Okay, bye now!

**Read and Review! Sorry I'm late. You're lucky you got it today! Character Academy on Monday, promise. Word of the Day that I use a lot: Superb. Great. Excellent. Also: superbly. 'I ****superbly**** enjoy chocolate' is an example. Okay, bye now! Wow, I just repeated myself. That's weird. **


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I made sure this chapter is longer. Almost two pages. Secret people show up.

Finn: With machine gun rifles! Pew pew!

Me: That's not what a gun sounds like.

Finn: Really. Then what does it sound like?

Me: This. –pulls out machine gun rifle- -shoots at the wall-

People: -screaming-

Me: It's okay! I'm not a murderer!

People: -fall dead-

Me: I'M A SNIPER.

Finn: Kat?

Me: My name's not Kat.

Finn: Are you..

Me: A terrorist? Yes.

Finn: -panicking- Don't shoot me!

Me: -laughing hysterically-

People: -gets up- -laughing hysterically-

Finn: -frowns-

Crowd: -laughing hysterically.

Chapter 11

_Percy POV_

I hid behind a palm tree and peeked around the corner, watching Finn stare off at the Empire State Building as the others gathered around Charlene and Annabeth trying to pour nectar on her toe. Philby said something and Charlene flinched away from the medicine. Annabeth glared at them and said something. Maybeck snorted and added a witty remark. Annabeth gave him a glare cold enough to freeze Antarctica. He stood up and began wandering around, clapping and saying, "Here surfboard, surfboard, surfboard," like he was calling a do. Yes, Maybeck, because there was most definitely wild surfboards roaming the forests of Ogygia. I was going to step out and greet them and offer to help Annabeth and her vain quest to fix Charlene's toe when someone grabbed my mouth and whirled me around. I soon found myself staring into the eyes of a girl with lithe muscles and a camouflage tank with a machine gun rifle strapped to her back. She gave me an icy glare before pinning me and silencing me with one hand, and imitating a bird perfectly with the other. Two girls dressed similarly crept out of the woods like ninjas and she spoke a rapid language before the girls nodded, understanding, and hauled me off into the woods. The girl had gagged me and I managed to shake it off without the girls noticing because I saw twenty camouflaged teenage girls creeping across the woods towards my friends. I decided I didn't care for the consequences, I had to give them a chance.

"ANNABETH RUN! RUN ANNABETH! RU… hmph," I managed to get out before they gagged me again. I could only pray to the gods that she heard. They threw me into a stealthy tan vehicle and one girl pulled out a needle and filled it with a relatively clear substance. My eyes widened and I struggled to get as far as I could away from her. She gave me a pitiful look before flicking the needle to rid it of air bubbles. I pushed with my legs as far as I could against the far trunk of the car. Turns out, the trunk wasn't fully closed and it swung open with ease. I fell out and landed flat on my back. If I could get to Riptide, this would be a different story. I got to my feet and ran, hands tied behind my back and gagged, as fast as I could away. I was afraid they would run back to get me, but I didn't dare look back. I pushed my hands against a sharp palm tree and pulled as hard as I could, I could not get the wristbands off of me. I was stronger in the ocean, if I… underwater! I raced to the beach and submerged myself. A few fish like the one back at Camp Half-Blood approached me.

_Son of the Sea God!_ They squealed with excitement.

"Can you chew this off of me?" I asked. They swam away and into the depths.

"Wait! I wasn't… grah," I mumbled. Then they came back, with a humongous whale shark trailing behind them. Even if I was a Son of the Sea God, I was still terrified. Whale sharks weren't exactly my expertise. He swam up to me and tore off my bonds in one fallow swoop. I looked at him, rubbing my wrist before reluctantly patting his long head. He nuzzled me before disappearing. I breathed a sigh of relief as I went up to the surface. I shot out, like a rocket and saw the girls on the beach, waiting for me. When I came out of the water like that, they pulled out their rifles and aimed at me.

"Fire!" the girl who found me yelled. The guns went off and I felt the bullets riddle my body, before I fell back into the ocean, seeping into unconsciousness.

_Finn POV_

"ANNABETH RUN! RUN ANNABETH RUN…" a voice echoed across the forest. I shot a look at her as she stared in the area it had come from.

"That sounded like Percy," Amanda said.

"He's at Camp Half-Blood," she said dismissively.

"He sounded urgent. I think we should move to a safer spot. We don't know what's in these parts," Philby said. She shook her head.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go, we need something to carry Charlene."

"Hey!" Maybeck came crashing through the woods. "I found this!" he held up a teardrop-shaped flat piece of wood. "It was in one of the caves over there." We looked where he pointed, which was not too far off.

"That's our destination, I guess," I said. Annabeth nodded.

"We can use the surfboard to carry Charlene there. Finn and Maybeck, you carry her. Philby and I will take her after we get halfway." As much as I was scared of Annabeth, I doubted she could take Charlene with Philby. I lifted her, more like rolled, her onto the board and Maybeck took the front.

"Um, no," I said.

"What?"

"I get the front."

"Why? What makes you special?" Maybeck said defiantly, squaring up to me, even though I was an inch taller than him.

"First of all, I'm the leader. Second, I put her on there, without your help, so I deserve it." He started to argue with me when Annabeth came through.

"For the gods' sake, shut the Hades up! Pick up the surfboard an WALK," she said sternly. "I held up the world once. I can handle you." I gave her a questionable look that was interrupted by the multiple shots of a gun.

"Who has a gun here?" Willa wondered.

"More importantly, who else is here that _has _a gun?" Annabeth said gravely. I took the front and we all marched through the woods towards the cave.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there were tan futuristic-like cars parked near the beach. Saw some guy running away with a couple of girl with rifles following him. And I saw a squirrel!" we all stopped dead in our tracks and swiveled our heads to look at him.

"What? It was a fuzzy squirrel!" he said defensively.

"Were you even going to tell us?' Annabeth asked. He thought about it.

"Maybe. If I remembered. See? There's one of the girls right there! There's also a few behind us," he said.

"What?" Willa screeched.

"Fire!" someone yelled.

"Hit the dirt!" Annabeth ordered. We all slammed into the ground, covering our heads with our backpacks. Charlene, still on the board, was still unconscious and unmoving. One of the girls approached her, but Annabeth shot to her feet and stabbed the girl in the gut. She stared at the knife in her stomach, and then Annabeth, before falling over. Annabeth removed her knife, cleaned the blood off of it, walked over, slapped Maybeck, picked up Charlene and walked away.

Me: Aw. Mystery girl died.

Finn: Maybe.

Me: No she did. Her name was Angela Richards. Born in Russia in 1992.

Finn: So who are the Camo-Girls?

Me: I don't know yet!

Finn: I love how you plan it out.

Me: Yep. And Percy died too.

Finn: Sad. –holds funeral-

Me: -sniff-

Finn: -drops rose on coffin-

Me: ANYWAY. My other account, JustKatatonic, posted a Maximum Ride fic on there! Superbly good so far! Tell me what you think, if you've read it.

Finn: We're supposed to be cleaning our room.

Me: Not gonna happen. See you on Monday!

**Read and Review? Is Percy actually dead? Is the girl Annabeth shanked actually dead? So many questions! Well, you'll have to wait because I have laundry to put away. See you, on this story, on Friday! Have a nice few days without KatofFlorida or JustKatatonic. Life will go on.**


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Yay! KKPJ being posted! Late, but better than never.

Justin Bieber: NEVER SAY NEVERR!

Finn: Shut it! Get rid of… _that_!

Justin Bieber: -frowns- -leaves-

Me: No one needed him anyway.

Finn: Never do.

Me: I'm tired. Posting… NOW!

Chapter… 12

_Percy POV_

After being shot, oh, a million times, I was ninety percent sure I was dead. The other ten percent was the fact that when I woke up, the Underworld was not an SUV. It drove silently along, well, wherever I was. Two girls arguing vigorously in the front seat let me know I wasn't alone.

"Percy Jackson," someone said. I jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. The girl who kidnapped me sat in front of me.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"I'm Kinzie," she said.

"Hi Kinzie."

"You're coming with us to the Amazon territorial border."

"What?" I was bewildered at first. "You all are the Amazons?"

"No, we're the Hunters," she said sarcastically, then rolled her eyes. "Yes we're Amazons."

"Why am I here?"

"You'll see soon enough, demigod. Here we are," the car jolted to a stop and the engine turned off. Kinzie grasped my arm and dragged me out to see trees, trees, and more trees. At least five other cars parked behind the one I emerged from. A huge building appeared out of the woods.

"Where did…"

"The Mist, boy," Kinzie snapped. She prodded me along with her sword and a few girls guarding the entrance nodded at her and glared at me. I didn't know too much about Amazons but I knew that they didn't like males, unfortunately. I was walked through a corridor and pushed into a pitch black room, by myself.

"Um, hello?" I asked, my voice echoing across the walls. "Is anyone here?" No one responded, so I could safely assume that no one was here. I saw I had strange plastic handcuffs, like a tag. If I could get it off, I could escape! I stretched my arms to the limit, and managed to pull out Riptide. I held down the pen with knees and pulled off the cap with my teeth. The glowing blade almost cut my nose off. I tried to drop Riptide onto the marble floor, but it almost cut my thigh. I was going to kill myself. I managed to balance the sword upright with my legs and twisted my arms towards it. I pulled forward and the bonds snapped. I rubbed my wrist, grabbed Riptide, and searched for an exit. A small door was carved neatly into the wall, not the one I had come through. I held up Riptide for a source of light and found a ridge in the door for a knob. I opened it and saw another corridor, leading to… somewhere. Another door, with light streaming in through the bottom, was at the other end. At that time, I heard voices echoing towards the room of which I was locked in. I closed the door quickly behind me as Amazons came in to either kill me, or talk to me, and I wanted neither. I knew they would go searching in this area so I headed for the door. I opened it up and saw regular Amazon headquarters, with a guard standing so close to me, I could see their eyelashes. I jolted back, glancing behind me as loud voices struggled with the door. I slid out, behind the guard. Her eye twitched, she saw me! I raised Riptide and slashed her arm. She kicked me in the stomach and I slammed into the wall. I got to my feet, ducked at a roundhouse kick towards me. I lunged behind an official-looking desk and threw paperweights at her, fending her off from jumping over the desk to pulverize me. She smiled and pulled out a dagger, and swiped at me. I crawled underneath the desk and tried to find a way to get out of this. The dagger cut through the desk and inch from my face. I froze before jumping out on top of the desk to do something like a pirate movie sword scene. All I needed was heroic music. I readied myself before leaping over her, meanwhile fighting her in the air, and landed on the marble, without injuries. I was that awesome. I turned and ran for the exit as Amazons busted out from the door and charged after me, but I was already gone.

_Finn POV_

We managed to reach the cave where Maybeck _magically _found a surfboard. Charlene groaned and rolled over. I wondered if she got injured when the camouflaged girls attacked us.

"What now?" Willa asked as Philby scraped at sticks and rocks, attempting to make a fire.

"Dude, it's been an hour. No fire?" Maybeck grumbled. Annabeth approached, rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way, starting the fire within seconds.

"I tried," Philby mumbled. I patted his shoulder.

"Well, now that we're on the island, what do we do?" Amanda asked.

"Prophecy, Maybeck," I said. Maybeck whipped out his iPhone, how that thing stayed charged, I don't know.

"The DHI's will travel to a foreign land. Then be sent to a place covered in sand. Two Half gods you will bring. Until you hear the devil bird sing. The city of passion you must go. Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow. Save the world, light and water advance. One will perish in the land of the ants. One half god of Greek, not Norse. You seek the help of a half-man, half-horse."

"Foreign land was New York. Definitely," I said.

"We're in a land of sand. An _is_land," Maybeck grinned.

"Two Half Gods? There's only Annabeth," Philby said.

"If anyone's a demigod, speak up," I said. No one responded.

"Maybe later we'll find out. Anyway, no devil bird yet, beware!" Willa exclaimed.

"City of passion, been there, done that," Annabeth added dismissively.

"Colder things than snow?" I asked.

"Evil," Annabeth said simply.

"Evil is… oh. That makes sense," I said stupidly.

"Light and water… we haven't saved the world yet," Charlene said, obviously awake now.

"No one's died, except for the girl Annabeth shanked back there," I said. Maybeck snorted.  
>"Greek not Norse, I'm Greek," Annabeth said.<p>

"Half-man, half-horse? Chiron," Amanda said.

"And it doesn't say where to go from here?" I asked desperately. There were insane girls on this island, I wanted to get off, now.

"Nah. Bet there's somewhere that has something for us to do, a hint as to where Calypso was," Philby pointed out.

"Tomorrow," I said. "I'm tired." And with that, I curled up on the floor and let sleep overtake me.

Me: I FINISHED SON OF NEPTUNE! Yay! 5 hours, 500 pages… new record there… including dinner and TV.

Finn: And cleaning your room.

Me: Oh… and that. VERY GOOD. Go read it. NOW.

Finn: She demands it.

Me: I do demand it. Today was holiday and I saw Real Steel. Good movie, right there.

Finn: Robots punching each other? Transformers.

Me: NO IT'S NOT!

Finn: Transformers was better.

Me: That's debatable.

Finn: I really…

**Read and Review? We don't care what Finn thinks. He's a potato. Yes you are, Finn, don't deny it. Now you're indenial? And not the river. Stop arguing with me! Oh and BTW, I have a Twitter! KatofFlorida! So does Finn, KingdomFinn. Getting a Facebook soon! Maybe. No promises. Read and Review! I said that already. I'm getting old.**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: It's late!

Finn: As always.

Me: Yeah, we always post this late.

Finn: We watched X-Men First Class!

Me: Stupid DVD skipped the major battle between Xavier and Erik.

-cursing loudly-

Finn: Profanity!

Me: Sorry, sorry.

Chapter 13

_Percy POV_

I had lived in this island for like a month, and I still didn't know where I was. Was getting lost a demigod thing? I grumbled to myself as I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could. Amazons were warriors with guns and I was a demigod with water. The odds were not in my favor. On top of everything, night was falling and I didn't know where Annabeth or the DHIs were. I needed to find shelter. Food can wait. I couldn't see myself sleeping anywhere safe on land, considering the Amazons could cover the whole island in the time I was sleeping. The only safe place was the ocean. I could breathe and animals never seemed to want to hurt me, but could I sleep underwater? Time to find out, Percy. I tentatively stepped into the ocean, testing the water before going under. The water was kind of cold, but Achilles Back, as I now called it, didn't seem to be affected. I went as deep as I could, finding a couple of angler fish who were willing to light the way. Angler fish are the light thingies from Finding Nemo when Dory was trying to read the mask, in case you didn't know. I found a comfortable rock, redundant isn't it, and tried to sleep peacefully.

If I rated my sleep on a scale of one through ten, I would rate it a solid 'F'. The fish kept running into me and screaming,

_Son of the Sea God!_ I wanted to murder them. A really big fish came in and tried to sleep on my head. Never again, shall I do that. I swam to the surface, breaking the surface, scanning the shore to make sure that the Amazons weren't hungry for some Poseidon Kid. I stalked up the shore, positive that Annabeth would be searching the island for me. If she knew I was here. Which she didn't. I sighed and weaved through the palm trees, recalling the prophecy. Where to go now? The prophecy mentioned nothing about after 'the place covered in sand'. Something on the island would lead us to Calypso, and maybe Grover. I walked around, tripping over the occasional tree root, and maybe a dead flower. I almost got eaten by a Venus Flytrap by a pine tree. Today was going great, sarcasm intended. I saw a flicker of movement in the trees to my right, and I immediately pulled out Riptide.

"Whoa! Hey! Friend, not foe!" they said.

"Come out where I can see you," I said, trying to sound tough. The figure stepped out, a kid, maybe fifteen, a bit shorter than me and really green eyes. He flipped his long brown hair aside. He almost looked like me. Except shorter and he had brown-hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Percy," he said. I gave him a startled look.

"Who're you?"

"Percy," I said. He laughed.

"At least _someone _has my name! I've been teased for it my whole life. My mom named me after some Greek hero or something."

"Perseus, son of Zeus," I said automatically.

"Oh, well, maybe. Hey what's with the get-up? Usually, people have, you know, _guns _nowadays."

"Well, it's… you can see the sword?"

"Yeah. I've seen tons of them like it at Camp Ha…" he paused.

"Camp Half Blood?" I asked.

"You know about that?"

"I'm from there. Been there since I was…"

"Twelve," we said simulataneously. Umm.

"That's insane! We don't know each other?"

"Pretty sure there's no Percy I've met besides me. You defeated Kronos as well, I suppose, right?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Kronos," I said.

"Who's that? A friend of yours?" he asked. I gave him a look, and he seemed genuinely honest about not knowing who Kronos was. I sheathed my sword.

"Well, Perseus…"

"I like Percy," he interrupted.

"No, I'm Percy. You're Perseus."

"But I…"

"Is there a problem?" I asked, pointing my sword at him.

"N…no…"

"Good. Perseus, I believe we have some catching up to do."

_Finn POV_

I woke up to hear the fire crackling and the smell of turkey. Like Thanksgiving. My sister sat perched on one end of the table in an empty hall. Why was there a table in the cave? Why was my sister in the cave? Why was she acting _normal_? She smiled and melted. _What_? A girl sat there, beautiful, with caramel hair and perfectly tanned skin. She had straight white teeth and dark chocolate brown eyes. But, she seemed depressed, poking at the turkey in front of her.

"Please sit, Finnegan. I welcome you," she said, her voice as beautiful as her. What am I thinking? I sat down anyway, picking up a drumstick and gnawing at it.

"I'm Calypso, as you must know," she said.

"You're…" I started, but swallowed my food first. "You're Calypso?"

"Yes," she said.

"Where are you? We have to find you!"

"I do not know my location, but I must return soon. My flowers will die."

"Flowers?"

"I own a botanical garden. Massive. The size of a foot ball," she explained. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"A football's not that big. Maybe a football field?"

"Oh, yes. I meant that. You see, I don't keep up with the slang of today. Changes to often and Hermes does not visit enough to inform me of everything."

"Why can't you leave? This island?"

"House-arrest, dear. I supported my father during the First Titan War, or World War Two for you mortals."  
>"You're under house-arrest for helping your dad? Who was he?" I was probably bothering her, but I was trying to establish a location.<p>

"Atlas. A Titan."

"Why would you help the Titans? They're bad!"

"He's my father, Finnegan. You sound much like Perseus," she said sadly as she waved her hand and macaroni salad appeared on the table. I helped myself.

"Percy?"

"One of them, yes."

"One?"

"I must go. I have only received enough power to let you know you are close to finding me, wherever I am. Percy's near as well. But bid my warning, times like these are difficult. Especially where I am. Goodbye, Finnegan. Perhaps we'll speak soon." With that, Calypso waved her hand and disappeared. I woke up with a start, knowing I was actually awake, because everyone who was up was arguing. Annabeth was yelling at Maybeck, Maybeck was holding his arm in pain, yelling back; Amanda was throwing leaves at Philby as Philby tried to say something; and Willa had taken a piece of charcoal and was drawing on the cave floor. Welcome back from a lovely turkey and macaroni salad with a beautiful sorceress.

Me: I hope that's what Calypso looks like. I only remembered 'caramel hair'.

Finn: Who's Percy the Second?

Me: Or as Percy the First calls him, Perseus?

Finn: I know who he is.

Me: Really?

Finn: It's a paradox. Something happened that affected the future and Kronos never existed.

Me: Possible, but no.

Finn: Are you sure?

Me: Positive.

Finn: Really sure?

Me: -sigh- You'll find out next chapter! Which would be four from Finn's guess of eighteen chapters.

Finn: -snores-

Me: Already? It is late…

**Read and Review? How long do you think the story will go? If you get closest, I'll personally comment on ALL of your stories. Yup. And announcing it on EVERYWHERE. Even the ultimate crossover I have planned. 'Trailer' coming out after I finish KKPJ. It involves KKMR and KKPJ. Enough said! I speak no more….**


	14. Chapter 14

Me: We went to a Flag Football game at school today! It was actually decently cold.

Finn: And the sun was in the way for an hour.

Me: Stupid thing that keeps us alive!

Finn: And we didn't bring sunglasses. Smart.

Me: We're watching the Mentalist now!

Finn: we should have a character like Jane.

Me: Could be me.

Finn: Um, no.

Chapter 14

_Percy POV_

I walked away into the woods, with.. um… Perseus.

"Should we go over here?" Perseus said, pointing off towards a cave.

"Could be animals," I said, picking up a stick and lifting up a veil of leaves with it.

"But it's shelter, night's falling soon," he said.

"I'm pretty sure we don't know what animals, ah, lurk here."

"Do you even know where you are?" Perseus asked, stopping suddenly, and I sighed and turned to face him.

"Ogygia."

"Yes, but where in Ogygia?"

"In…. a forest…?"

"No, you're in the Lush Forest, east of Maines River," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How would you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Studying up."

"This is a mystical island, I doubt you can Google it," I said doubtfully, beginning to walk forward through the forest, sorry, Lush Forest.

"No, no. The gods assist with information. That's why I live here," he said. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"You live here?"

"Yeah. Since, forever…"

"With Calypso?"

"Who's Calypso?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"The other girl… that lives on the island…?"

"Oh! That pretty girl with the wavy braided hair. She always reminded me of a goddess of sorts. Wanted to get the courage to speak to her."

"And you didn't?" I asked.

"Nah. The day I was going to, some big guys came in and took her off. Figured she was getting a vacation of sorts."

"Wait, you saw her kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping?"

"Well, was she struggling?"

"No. She was sleeping."

"Then, that's kidnapping, Perseus," I said, continuing my walk. I stopped and turned to look at him, he rubbed a leaf in between his fingers before smelling it, ripping it off the stem and eating it.

"I had… wait. What are you doing?"

"It's selphine. Good for energy and settles the stomachaches."

"How… never mind," I said, remembering he lived on the island.

"Yeah," he said. It was creepy how much he looked like me, except blue eyes instead of green, and lives on an island by himself. And Calypso never mentioned him? That struck me as a bit odd.

"If you live here, you must have a home?" I said.

"Yeah. There," he pointed to the cave the way back. I sighed.

We arrived quickly at his 'home'. The cave was better up close, but nothing close to Calypso's home, with flowers and invisible servants. It had vines hanging in front of the entrance and a 'comfy' bed of leaves and flowers.

"Wow. How long did it take you to make that?" I said, pointing to the pillow weaved entirely of hibiscus flowers.

"An hour," he said. "To find enough flowers." A few blue butterflies flew by, darting through the vines and perching on palm-tree wood flower pots.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Manhattan."

"What's a Man Hat?"

"Um, no, Manhattan is a city. In New York," I said.

"And where is New York?"

"In… the United States…."

"Oh. Lovely country. When I was looking, Abraham Lincoln had the world in order over there." I gave him a look.

_Finn POV_

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Everyone stopped arguing and drawing on the floor. Charlene woke up.

"What are you all doing? We have to find Calypso as soon as possible!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Well, leaves have no weight…" Amanda said.

"No, I mean that we should look for food. You know, because we're _going to starve_?" Annabeth shook her head.

"I've… been… out of it. I'll look for coconuts," she hurried out of the cave before anyone could object.

"I'll start a fire," Philby said, scraping wood against wood to get sparks going. The others dispersed, leaving Willa and I alone in the cave, with Charlene who fell back asleep.

"So, how do we find Calypso? Or any hints for it?" Willa asked.

"We can only go around the island and find someone, or something," I said.

"Go exploring." She stood up and started out of the cave. I scrambled after her, willing to explore the island and find whatever we needed to to get out.

"Are we lost?"

"Might as well be," Willa replied. I sighed and looked around. We had passed through many landscapes, valleys, woodlands, tundras, and now were approaching a desert. Sand blew across the dunes, a camel wandering around.

"Do we know how to survive in deserts?" I asked.

"Cactus' hold water," Willa said simply.

"I'm.. not seeing a cactus," I said bluntly.

'Not helping," Willa snapped. We trudged through the sand in silence. I heard a somewhat loud rustling noise in the sand.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing," I sighed. Hearing things now…?

_No, Finn. Run. Run now. You and Willa,_ the voice said. I hadn't heard it speak since Max and the flock in Disney.

"Hey Willa, I don't think that…" the rustling noise came again and this time, out of the tops of the dunes, poured out millions and millions of ants.

"AH!" she shrieked. She tried to jump on me and have me catch her and run, but I was too scared to move my arms. She landed on her back in the sand.

"Thanks a lot!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arms and pulling me away. The ants crawled faster, advancing towards us.

"FINN! MOVE YOUR DANG FEET!" she screamed, running away from the ants. One crawled up her leg, and she paused momentarily to kill it. That was all the ants needed. They attacked.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"WILLA!" I yelled, stomping the ants with my feet. The sand began to sink underneath me and I stood, unable to move, in horror.

"FINN!" she yelled back. I sank into the ground, the ceiling closing up with sand.

"What's happening?" I asked out loud.

_The prophecy is being completed, Finnegan_, the voice said, unhelpfully.

Me: Which part?

Finn: Duh, it's the…

Me: NO! If they can't figure it out, they don't deserve to be told. Figure it out!

Finn; Harsh.

Me: My Homecoming dance is tomorrow! Excited!

Finn: My third dance.

Me: He's been here that long.

Finn: I'm tired.

Me: Me too. I left my iPod here, so I have a lot to catch up on.

**Read and Review? My iPod=My life. It's how I answer my PMs whe I'm not around my laptop. Okay, I'm tired. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Did you know that bed bugs are real? I didn't know that. Now you do, if you didn't before.**


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I'm watching Transformers 3 in Blu-Ray!

Finn: We're so high-tech…

Me: Took us forever to get one.

Finn: We lost the DVD remote to the DVD player.

Me: Meaning we have to get up to hit play. We're also unable to skip stuff.

Finn: Kat's family is strange.

Me: You're part of it too.

Finn: Forcefully.

Chapter 15

_Percy POV_

I woke up in my bed of leaves and the pillow of hibiscus flowers. A frog was perched on the tip of my nose, ribbiting at me. I screamed, naturally, and leaped to my feet, dancing around the cave floor, trying to swipe at nothing, but I imagined a thousand frogs crawling on me. I finished my dance and brushed myself off. I heard a cough, looked up and saw Perseus standing there, giving me a confused look.

"If you're done, I caught some food," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said, my stomach growling. "Wait. Caught?" I asked. He smiled and ducked out of the cave. "Caught?" I asked again, stumbling after him. The sun glared into my eyes and I squinted to adjust my sight. A slimy object was placed in my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a rainbow trout wiggling in my hands.

"Eep!" I exclaimed, throwing it up in the air. Realizing I should probably _not _drop the food, I attempted to catch it again. It flopped up and down, jumping out of my grasp. I finally was able to catch it and restrain it.

"What's wrong with you today?" Perseus asked, giving me another look, taking a bite of his fish.

"I'm a Poseidon kid, I can't have fish," I said. "Where did you catch this?"

"The river," he said, pointing towards the river a few meters away. I paced towards it and released the trout into the river. He sighed.

"This is why I never liked Poseidon kids. Always hard to get food for," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. I picked up a flaming stick and threw it at him. He threw it up to defend himself, but all he got was a wet stick and a face full of salt water.

"PH!" he exclaimed incoherently, wiping off his face.

"_That's _what a Poseidon kid does," I said smugly. I walked to a nearby woodland and picked up a long crooked stick.

'I'm hiking," I said.

"Kill a squirrel or something," he said vaguely. As I took my tenth or so step, a deep growl emitted from behind me.

"You know, you don't have to be so tense about everything," I sighed.

"That wasn't me," he said. I stopped and turned. As I gave him a wary look, a humongous wildcat stepped out of the woods, hissing and growling. He roared, but instead of normal roaring, he just spit out bullet-shaped objects that hovered in the air, aiming for Perseus. I whipped out Riptide, from my pocket, and aimed to block the projectiles, when it stopped, centimeters away from Perseus' face. I froze and watched as it dropped to the ground, the lion-thing gone. I looked at him.

"Since when did you have telekinesis?"

"Since forever, Perseus," he said. Only it wasn't a male voice. It was a female's. And it was achingly familiar. I stared at 'him' as his body changed shape, taking the form of someone I knew all too well. I didn't understand. I figured I had my thoughts and the plan of how this was to go, but in my life, I supposed crazy stuff happens. I watched Perseus, myself, transform into Calypso.

_Finn POV_

After the sand closed in above my head and I was wrapped in total darkness, I figured I was dead from the get-go. I also figured I was dead because of that one line in the prophecy, explaining how one would die in the land of the ants. Considering the huge ant attack from Indiana Jones Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, I knew I was the one 'to perish' in sand. Time was at a standstill, nothing seemed to move. Then, I realized the ground beneath my Converses moved, sinking me farther and farther into the sand pit.

"I should be concerned," I said out loud. Like an elevator, light streamed in slowly as the panel I guess I was standing on landed in a metal room, with two people banging against the wall.

"Visitor!" the girl exclaimed. I stared at them both for a second.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Grover," said the man. Well, you could call him a man. Sort of. He was partially goat.

"Centaur?" I asked, hoping I got the term right.

"No… satyr," he said nervously, nibbling on the remains of finger nails.

"And you?"

"Moniqua," she said, flipping her hair behind her. She was pretty, but with sharp eyes that were most likely judging the best way to kill me. Or dissect me. I had seen those eyes before.

"Athena. Do you know Annabeth?" I asked.

"She's my sister," Moniqua said, narrowing her eyes. Her hand went to her side, where a bow and arrow were strapped to her side.

"Whoa, I come in peace. Friends of Annabeth and Percy," I said. Moniqua sighed.

"Have you guys found some way? To get out?" I said, stepping off of the panel that sealed up immediately.

"Well, we tried to break the wall down," Grover said. The wall was covered in dents and discoloring of metal, but no signs of a hole.

"Well, I can turn into light," I offered.

"Helios kid?" Moniqua guessed.

"Not a demigod," I said. "DHI. Disney Hologram. Interactive. Or something like that. I can turn into a hologram," I said. I closed my eyes and faced the dented wall. The light at the end of the tunnel appeared and I felt my body rise, I felt light.

"He's…"

"Shhh," Moniqua shushed Grover. I stepped forward and felt the air temperature change. I opened my eyes and found an empty control-like room. The control panel was filled with buttons and I randomly pressed the blue glowing one. An emergency destroy button slid out.

"No no," I said, trying to get rid of it. I accidentally pressed the red and the green at the same time and both doors opened, one behind me, revealing two assassin-like people with guns. The other revealed Moniqua and Grover. Hooded-Creep Number 1 raised his gun and aimed it at me. A silver arrow pierced his throat and I turned to see Moniqua aiming her bow and arrow at him. Grover began to play music on a reed pipe and hobble-danced his way over to the remaining guy. The guy started dancing, moving his arms in a jerky fashion, his gun dropping.

"Shoot him!" Grover said between breaths. A silver arrow stabbed into his forehead and he collapsed next to his buddy.

"Hunters of Artemis," Moniqua said simply, sheathing her bow. "Never miss."

Me: Again, for the record, Moniqua Lyons was a submitted OC and I decided to add her in.

Finn: So Calypso was never really captured, Perseus was never really there, and assassin-like people are really bad at fighting?

Me: THE WORLD OF FANFICTION IS CRAZY!

Finn: Confused?

Me: Don't know what to do with your life now?

Finn: Plan on drawing some crazy picture of Moniqua and what she looks like to pass the time?

Me: WAIT UNTIL NEXT FRIDAY!

Finn: Read a book! Like Kingdom Keepers… -cough-

Me: Look up JustKatatonic, Create an OC, and go through all reviews. Moniqua Lyons is there. See what she looks like. DRAW HER.

Finn: I wanna see!

**Read and Review? Have you gotten a Blu-Ray thingymabobber? It's quite Hi-Def, but I haven't really figured out if someone should drop some money to get it. Maybe I'll let you know. Because, now, I'm some technical support person for you. Yeah, I just transitioned job positions. –Sarcasm-. My background is Crookedstar's Promise! Yay! My background changes everytime I wake it up. I wonder what it will be next. I'm rambling, and that doesn't belong here. Even though Ramblings has turned into an advice column. STILL RAMBLING. And I'm tired. Goodnight! See ya later penguins! Or alligators. But no one really likes alligators. Everyone loves penguins! Unless you're allergic to them. Is that possible? Or penguinphobia. Nevermind.**


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Yello!

Finn: -sigh- She's kind of… drunk…

Me: Mrr?

Finn: And we have 2 chapters of NaNoWriMo to write…

Me: Peanut oil?

Finn: Please help me!

Me: HAHAHA… hahhh… -cough-

Chapter 16

"Percy…" she said, stepping forward, holding my hand so I couldn't move, which I wasn't able to anyway. My surprise cancelled all messages to my brain that were trying to say _Run fool!_

"Wha… eh?" I uttered.

"It's okay, I can sense your shock," she said calmly. I don't think it was the fact that we thought she was missing or that she shapeshifted, but more that I remember the reason I left here. She had told me that the Fates sent her heroes she could not help but love, meaning me. What if I decided to stay, now that I was facing the beautiful nymph-goddess Calypso?

"We thought you… got captured!"

"I did not, my brave one…" Calypso said, brushing a loose strand of my dark hair out of my eyes. She was calling me by the name I had earned after I fell to her island. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Neither did I," I admitted. "The gods are afraid that you left the island."

"I am unable to leave the island," she said, puzzled. "Without my permission, no one can leave."

"That's why Odysseus couldn't leave for seven years," I blurted. She looked down at her bare, yet clean, feet and when she looked back up, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…" I stumbled, realizing what I had said. She laughed a bit, swiping her tears away.

"It's okay, Percy. Odysseus was a great hero, and I was a young teenager then. I was foolish. Centuries of being here have matured me beyond look. I wish I could see him again… see what I have missed." She sounded sorrowful, and I realized, I wanted to get her off that island, no matter what it took. There was almost no reason for keeping her here anymore.

"Well, can you help me? Find Grover and… the other person that was captured?"

"Her name was Moniqua. I was speaking to her at the time. She went off on a hunt and never returned. I know where she is most likely hidden, but we should not go," Calypso informed me. "There is a force taking her to freedom."

"Who?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I do not know, brave one, but he, Grover, and Moniqua will soon be upon a terrible creature. We must assist," she said, leaping into the forest. I plunged into the woods behind her.

"Whoa, where are we going?" I asked, almost tripping over a protruding root.

"To kill the devil bird."

"What's the 'devil bird'?" I asked. I felt kind of stupid, but that wasn't new or anything.

"It's an offspring of the phoenix. It breathes fire and this one has a spiked tail of poison. If we do not reach them in time, they may not survive. The place they were hidden is underneath the phoenix's nest, and they approach it's feathers shortly." We continued our long trek though the forest and finally, I spotted a humongous nest perched on top of a three-times-bigger pine tree.

"Is that…"

"One of them."

"One?"

"There are many, but not all are poisonous. Only the devil bird," Calypso said. She managed to keep a steady pace that looked like she was dancing up the forests and hills, while I was wheezing and tripping over everything. We finally approached a mountain.

"There is the nest of the devil bird," Calypso announced, pointing to a ridge in the mountain. The nest was at least a football field's wide and probably as deep as the ocean.

"How big is the bird?"

"Regular sized, but it grows while it sleeps. That is how big it grows in the nights of Ogygia."

"Enchanting," I said sarcastically, preparing to face my doom, which I had faced many times. We didn't exactly have a great history together. Me being immortal, it trying to kill me multiple times… life of a demigod. Pray you're not one.

_Finn POV_

"So how do we get out of here, light bulb?" Moniqua asked. We were now trapped in a dimly lit tunnel and no way of getting out.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Do you think… I could… get the plants to help?" Grover asked hopefully. I sighed. At this rate, we weren't going to get out of here. I heard loud coughing.

"All we need is someone who's sick," I grumbled.

"I'm an expert in First-Aid," Moniqua suggested.

"Who's sick?"

"I don't know, one of you. I wasn't coughing."

"Uh… no one was coughing," Moniqua said, watching me with her sharp eyes.

"I heard someone…" There was another cough.

"I heard that," Grover said.

"Agreed," I said.

"Let's go look." Moniqua lead the way as we creeped further down, stopping when they coughed.

"In here," Grover whispered, pointing to the wall. Moniqua felt along the wall.

"Door," she hissed and I reached and found a doorknob. I nodded to Grover, who whipped out his instrument, and Moniqua gripped her knife-that-never-misses, Argent, ready to stab and kill. I twisted the door open and found a person-I-despise who just happens to live in a freezer-like area in Florida.

"That looks like the Sleeping Beauty witch," Moniqua said.

"It is," I said.

"She's fictional. Not real," Grover said, as if it was a fact.

"I wish it was. I'm from Florida, Disney World specifically, and I have to fight this creep."

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" she smirked.

"Kill her!" I said. Moniqua set an arrow for her head, but it hit the frozen wall behind her. She dissipated and appeared again.

"I'm not that easy to kill, dear," the witch cackled. The cackle formed into a fullout coughing fit, and us watching her as she coughed up her insides. (Note: 'coughing up insides' is an exaggeration, I don't believe that's physically possible).

"I think she's sick," I whispered loudly.

"Duh, dimwhitman," she hissed between coughs. I'm surprised that Maybeck didn't come up with that one.

"Hit her with Argent," I whispered, not-so-loudly to Moniqua. She nodded and hefted the dagger in her hands.

"Why are you coughing?" I asked, trying to distract her and get information.

"I'm sick. Blasted bird girl had a disease of some sort," she spat. "Chernabog is preparing a remedy."

"Oh…?" I said, unsure if that was a good thing. Was 'bird girl' Max? Had to be.

"And a warning, Whitman…" she said, straightening up. "If you return to Florida alive, know that this girl here…" she gestured to Moniqua, "will be the source of the problems. There's also a line the Oracle forgot."

"The Oracle doesn't 'forget' lines," Grover said, rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"It's in this prophecy," she said dismissively. "It's important. The line is: _Light and water advance _now, but I like more sacrifices, so it should be _light, wind, and water advance_. Good day!" she cackled again, then, again, broke into a coughing fit before dissipating.

Me: Malificent is sick?

Finn: Is it the AVIAN BIRD FLU?

Me: fans will get it.

Finn: If you have not read the story, please do. 'Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu'. You will regret not reading it.

Me: UNH?

Finn: I thought I cured you.

Me: Wanna hear a joke?

Finn: Not really…

Me: What did they call the skeleton detective?

Finn: Sherlock Bones.

Me: Nope! SHERLOCK BONES! Get it? 'Cause 'bones' rhymes with 'Holmes' and the skeleton is made out of bones… Hahhhhh…. Wanna hear another joke?

Finn: No!

Me: What did they call the skeleton in the closet?

Finn: Uh… I don't know…?

Me: WINNER OF HIDE AND SEEK! HAHAHAHA!

**Read and Review? Send me your own BAD jokes! BAD JOKES MAKE THE WORLD SPIN. Well, actually gravitational pull… but jokes and the gravitational pull are like the same thing, right? Yeah, I thought so. TEAM GALE! TEAM FINN! TEAM PERCALYPSO! TEAM PERCABETH! TEAM THALICO! Hehh… running out of teams. No Twilight please. (But I'm Team Jacob). WHAT? Olive oil. Am I crazy? Finn says so. ASPARAGUS SAYS HI. Oh that's a dog… ajiufibfbekjqw.d…**

**-Finn here. I'll save you from her ramblings. She passed out on the computer.-**


	17. Chapter 17

Me: I'd like to have an excuse of why I didn't post this last week, but I'm tired of excuses, and so are you.

Finn: She forgot there was a Friday.

Me: I really did. According to my internal clock, it went Thursday, then two Saturdays.

Finn: And she woke me up at midnight to inform me, "We forgot to post KKPJ!"

Me: I don't think Finn was too keen on me waking him up.

Finn: No. Of course I don't mind being woken up at midnight.

Chapter 17

_Percy POV_

I coughed and gasped for a breath of air. We had climbed up the mountain for a whole hour, and I had a feeling Thalia wouldn't like this place. Too high up.

"Are… we…. There… yet?" I asked with gaping breaths.

"A third of the way there," Calypso said. Being a sorceress/goddess had an advantage. She didn't even look tired, her hair hadn't frizzed up, and she wasn't even sweating.

"Lucky," I muttered, then realized how much I sounded like an Aphrodite girl. Frizzy hair? Really Percy? She began climbing again, leaping nimbly over rocks that I crawled over.

"Are you tired?" Calypso asked, a rock or two ahead of me.

"Maybe," I coughed, tripping over nothing.

"Water," she said. She produced a water bottle from nowhere and handed it to me. "A son of Poseidon earns his strength with the ocean." As I poured water all over myself, I looked over of how far we were. I saw figures climbing only a hundred feet below.

"I ran into the Amazons a few days ago," I remembered. "I didn't know you had Amazon forts here."

"Nor did I," Calypso said, concerned. "What would they be doing here?"

"Is there a prize for whoever kills the devil bird?" I asked. Calypso paled.

"Whoever slays the creature gets three wishes for every dead feather taken. I was hoping to…"

"Wish for escape?" I asked. She nodded sadly.

"It's been a wish since Odysseus left me."

"Odysseus landed here? In Ogygia?"

"Centuries ago. Feels like eons," she replied quietly.

"I'll help you kill it. Get you the feathers you need to escape," I said helpfully.

"You would?"  
>"Of course." She smiled.<p>

"Thank you, Perseus."

"And, uh, we have company," I said, looking down at the figures now closer. She glanced over as well.

"We must hurry! They will retrieve the feathers and wish my island for their own!" Calypso scurried over the mountain. Renewed with energy, I followed as quickly as I could.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The Amazons. They have vied for my island for decades."

"And you failed to mention that?"

"They have not done something as severe as threatening the devil bird. I did not know they had inhabited my island." She said, before freezing by a huge boulder.

"We are here."

"We already traveled two-thirds of the way?" I was surprised about how fast it was going.

"We are closer than I expected. Stay quiet or it shall hear us," she whispered. I peeked over the top and saw it. Well, part of it. It was it's left wing covered in spiky feathers.

"That's the devil bird? Does it… uh… sing?"

"Sing? Not that I know of…" Calypso said. The prophecy said that the devil bird would sing.

"A miracle of some sort," I muttered. I heard a crunching noise dangerously close to us.

"Perseus," Calypso whispered. I looked at her and then where she was gazing. Three Amazon girls looked at us angrily.

"Hi again," I said meekly.

_Finn POV_

"Maybe she should go buy Tylenol," Grover suggested.

"Shut up already and help us find away out!" Moniqua exclaimed. She had gotten a little touchy since Malificent mentioned that she would be the source of problems. I didn't understand what she meant, whether she was lying, or she was telling the truth, but I didn't have time to ponder over it.

"Do you have magical song on your pipe that helps you find an exit?"

"Well, actually…"

"I do!" Moniqua blurted out. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a cloth bag. She reached in and pulled out a silvery dust. She stepped in front of us and blew the dust into the air. It shimmered before wisping away behind us.

"The wind from outside is carrying the dust," I realized.

"Glad you're a rocket scientist now," Moniqua said, patting me on the shoulder. We followed the dust down the hall and it quickly went underneath a door with dim light filtering underneath. I opened the door and found a staircase covered in the silvery dust and a blast of fresh air washed over us.

Grover gasped.

"Pan!"

"Pan died," Moniqua stated.

"Who's Pan? That's Spanish for bread, right?"

"Si, pero…" Moniqua started in a fluent Spanish accent. She coughed, "Yes, but Pan is… was the god of nature."  
>"Was?"<p>

"He died."

"He's immortal and he died."

"Faded is the correct term," Grover grumbled.

"Whatever. He didn't really like Artemis too much. Or us."

"Anyway," I interrupted loudly before Grover could protest. I marched up the stairs and the second I stepped out, I was tackled by someone.

"ACK!" I coughed as I was pushed into the dirt. Two daggers pierced the cave mouth that opened into where Moniqua, Grover, and I had just exited.

"Finn!" someone yelled.

"Moniqua!"

"Grover!"

"Maybeck!" Maybeck yelled, throwing his name in randomly.

Me: Yup. Magical silvery dust.

Finn: Maybeck always interrupts.

Me: I typed this while watching Bones. I was distracted a lot. And I'm sweaty.

Finn: I missed the KK Chat. I came in just as everyone left. Lonely.

Me: Next Friday?

Finn: Of course.

**Read and Review? What are your favorite TV Shows? Hopefully not Jersey Shore… -cough- What? Sorry if it's short, I considered it. It's kind of a filler chapter, just to work in what's happening. So far. Also because Finn bet on eighteen chapters. Next chapter, we beat him. Who wants to help?**


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Today we beat Finn's guess!

Finn: Hmph.

Me: My guess is 20 chapters.

Finn: But that's only 2 chapters away.

Me: What? –checks- It's… almost… over…

Crowd: NOOO! –cries-

Chapter 18

_Percy POV_

The Amazon girl aimed her sword inches from my face. She used the sword to silently gesture around the border. Calypso was nowhere to be seen, and my hand slid towards my pocket. Another girl disarmed me quickly before I could attack. I cursed under my breath when I was pushed closer to the devil bird. A girl turned me around, but still head the sword underneath my neck.

"You will slay this bird and bring three of its feathers to us," she ordered.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I am Ella, head captain of the Amazon HQ of Ogygia," she said, like it was huge honor. I didn't see the pride of being head captain, but I guess it was important.

"Congratulations…?" I said unsurely.

"It is a huge honor. These are my lieutenants. The rest will be here shortly when we retrieve the feathers. Gracelyn, Lilia, Arianna, Silvia, and Valerye," she said. Each girl waved from where they stood when their name was spoken.

"Hi," I said.

"Slay the bird, retrieve the feathers, and we shall let you live."

"I can't kill it with my bare hands," I protested. Ella glared at me before glancing to Valerye. She tossed her Riptide in it's pen form. Ella looked at it for a moment before glaring back at Valerye.

"His weapon, I mean," she snapped. Valerye didn't bat an eye.

"That is his weapon."

"Is this your weapon?" Ella asked me sarcastically.

"Yeah." She looked at me unsurely before handing it to me. I uncapped Riptide and the bronze blade began to glow faintly. Gracelyn coughed and Lilia stepped back.

"Hold your ground!" Ella snarled. I don't know who was scarier, Ella or Riptide, but they remained where they were.

"Why-"

"Silence! Enough of your speech! Slay the bird!" she hissed. I slowly turned around to face a huge feather among many. I darted around to the head of the bird. I tiptoed close to it's eye. If I could wound it severely, maybe it couldn't injure me. It breathed fire, how could I extinguish it? I glanced around to see if there was a source of water I could gather from. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power of the ocean. I smelled the water before I heard the gasps of the Amazons and the roar as water swelled up around me. I began to climb up the huge tree trunk-like sticks to the nest. I had climbed halfway up before I glanced back down. The Amazons stared up at me. Gracelyn jumped to the nearest branch and began climbing after me rapidly. The other girls shortly followed, with Ella protesting loudly. Lilia shushed her before following Arianna. I made it to the top and signaled that it was okay for them to come up.

"I pray to whatever gods that hate birds would help me now," I mumbled.

"What is the plan?" Gracelyn whispered.

"Stab it lots of times," I suggested. She looked at me.

"I don't think that's a good plan."

"I didn't think so. What do you have?"

"I think we should blind it before-" Valerye started, but never finished when the bird woke up. It's huge eye blinked and stared down at us.

"RUN!" Arianna yelled. It opened it's beak and spewed a column of flames at us. We scattered as a portion of its nest flamed up. I extinguished it quickly before the whole nest caught on fire.

"You do not leave until you have orders!" Ella yelled from below. The bird cawed loudly and I heard someone climbing up the nest.

"Next time, tell me the plan too," she said angrily while gasping for breath.

"Sure, if we get out of this alive," I said. Lilia drew a sword and jumped onto it's back.

"Lilia!" I yelled.

"I got this!" she managed. She gritted her teeth and began crawling up to it's neck.

"Distract it!" Arianna yelled from the other side. I blasted it in the face with water for a moment and it turned its glare of hatred towards me. Lilia stabbed it in the neck. It cawed loudly before bucking and throwing her off the entire nest.

"Lilia!" Ella ran to save her.

"Why isn't it dead?" Valerye yelled from somewhere behind the bird.

"I don't know!" Gracelyn responded. The huge bird got up and jumped off the nest and landed on the ground below.

"Get it!" Ella commanded. Arianna and Valerye immediately leaped over the nest and began to climb down. Gracelyn followed shortly, but not before speaking to me.

"You kill it. In an attempt to sacrifice yourself for us. You may or may not die. It depends," she said hurriedly, shaking my shoulders.

"What? How do you know all this?"

"I saw it," was all she said before also jumping down.

"Percy!" a voice grunted. I turned around and was tackled immediately by someone.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice exclaimed. I pushed Maybeck off of me and got up.

"Next time, just say 'hi'," I grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded.

"Killing some stuff," I said. "Specifically, a devil bird."

"Devil bird!" Willa gasped.

"Where is it?" Amanda asked.

"Is that its nest?" Finn exclaimed.

"It's down below, and yes, that is its nest and it's as big as it. Now help me kill it!" I said before leaping over the mountain side to kill a devil bird. While sacrificing myself. Wouldn't be the first time that something confused me.

_Finn POV_

"Percy!" Charlene shrieked as he fell over the mountain in an apparent suicide. We all ran to the edge and I saw this gorgeous girl standing there waiting for him.

"Uh?" I said.

"We have to help him!" Annabeth snapped before sliding down the rocks as well. Moniqua raised an eyebrow before nimbly jumping from rock to rock, and Grover finally catching up with us, realized what was going on after a quick-one-breath explanation from Philby and then following Moniqua with ease. The rest of us slowly and clumsily followed Annabeth. The girl looked worried.

"We have to slay the bird soon! If it is not in its nest by sunrise, it will spew poisonous flames! Sunrise is in thirty minutes!" the girl urged.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded. Maybeck just stared and the rest of us were just willing to help Percy.

"My name is Gracelyn and the Amazon back-up will not be coming for a while. We have to get Percy the feathers of the bird or Ella shall wish for the island to be hers! Calypso will lose her island to the Amazons!"

"You're an Amazon?" I asked. She turned her gaze towards me.

"Yes."

"And you don't want to have the island?"

"Of course I want the island. It's beautiful. But it is not rightfully ours. My father has given me glimpses of the future and the Amazons with the island will bring tragedy. Let us go assist Percy." She continued the climb down, and Moniqua growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there something you have against Amazons?"

"Artemis disapproves," she hissed between gritted teeth.

"Artemis?"

"Milady."

"You're a Hunter?"

"Duh." Moniqua rolled her eyes and leaped over. It was another ten minutes before we were relatively close to the bird. From what I could see over Maybeck's fat head, it was as big as the Cinderella Castle. Gracelyn let go of the rock she was clutching, and landed stealthily on it's back. Percy was already down there with two other girls, one with a sword, one with a bow and arrow. Percy was trying to get close enough to the bird to kill it, but nothing seemed to harm it. It cawed, and spewed a column of flames towards Percy and he rolled away safely, but he was tiring fast.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from below me.

"Not now!" he exclaimed, managing to cut off one of the feathers of the bird.

"The Air and Space Museum!"

"What?" Percy and I said simultaneously.

"The Nemean Lion when you were on a quest to save me!"

"The… what? What does that have to do with… oh. OH!" he said.

"Duh," Annabeth muttered.

"Do you see any ice cream sandwiches around here?" he asked. I looked around to see if this made any sense to anyone else. Grover and Annabeth were the only ones who looked totally scared. The rest of us were confused AND scared. Gracelyn yelled,

"It's mouth!" before slashing into it's neck. It attempted to buck her off, but Gracelyn was holding on for dear life. Percy looked around, backed up against a nearby tree, and water began sloshing up at his sneakers. He looked up at us who were still climbing down, and yelled,

"I'm sorry!" before running and the ocean lifted him off the ground and towards the bird's potentially flaming beak.

"NO!" Annabeth shrieked. The ocean stopped, Percy flew forward. He raised his sword as he approached it's beak. Gracelyn was thrown off and landed somewhere in the bush. One girl screamed in horror and the other ran to help Gracelyn. The bird saw Percy and opened it's beak to burn him alive. Willa shrieked in horror as the place directly in front of the bird flamed. Charlene sobbed and I stared uncomprehensively at the bird. It turned to face us, but then stopped, eyes wide. It's beak pried open and let out a beautiful note, like it was part of a song.

"It's singing," Amanda whispered. The bird collapsed, and didn't move again.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She leaped down to the dead bird and began to run around.

"Percy!" Charlene joined in. Everyone was yelling for Percy, hoping he would pop out, say "Stop yelling" and everything would be fine. But the bird lit him on fire. There was no way he'd survive that. Annabeth broke down into tears, as did the other girls. Us macho men continued to look for him. The girl who went to save Gracelyn came out, carrying her on her shoulders. She placed her in the center and we all crowded around.

"Gracelyn? Can you hear me? It's Valerye," she said, kneeling over her. The other girl opened up a container and poured some liquid on her. "Arianna's here too." Arianna nodded.

"Gracelyn?" a voice from behind us said. We turned and saw two more girls standing there.

"Gracelyn!" the girl on the right yelled. She ran to her side, and Amanda and Philby made room for her.

"What happened?"

"The bird threw her off, Ella," Arianna said to the girl who was standing in shock. The girl sitting by her shook Gracelyn's shoulder violently.

"Wake up! It's Lilia! Your…. Your sister," she cried. Gracelyn's eyes fluttered as she saw us around her.

"You're okay!" Lilia exclaimed, throwing her arms around her. We looked up, somewhat smiling that someone else didn't die, but I saw Arianna's and Valerye's expressions. Gracelyn was not okay.

"Have I… served Ella well?" she asked faintly. Ella nodded and sat next to Lilia, who did not understand what was happening.

"Finn…" she said. I crawled closer. I had no idea she knew my name. She grabbed my hand and looked at it closely.

"You have to return to Florida… call… Max… with Percy…" she managed. She dropped my hand and she closed her eyes. She didn't move. She opened her eyes again and said,

"I will see you in the Underworld, my sisters… my… blood sister as well," she sighed, holding Lilia's hand. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. She didn't move again. We didn't move either for a while. Lilia buried her head in her hands and Arianna refused to look up. Ella cried silently and Valerye held Lilia as she cried. The sun came up and soft light washed over us, but nothing could make us feel better about today. Nothing.

Me: Gracelyn knows the future.

Finn: But she's dead.

Me: And so is Percy.

Finn: Or is he? DUN DUN DUNN…

Me: Nah, he's really dead.

Finn: I don't believe you.

Me: Sure whatever.

Finn: Do you remember when we first started this story?

Me: Yeah… airplane ride…

Finn: So what's next?

Me: Hmm… Epilogue after the stories over.

Finn: Epilogue?

Me: A TRAILER VIA FANFICTION!

**Read and Review? It's almost over! I think next Friday's going to be the last chapter. Disappointed? Me too. But don't worry! Something BIGGER AND BETTER comes afterwards. You'll see. And the new year is almost here too! I've made a bunch of resolutions, but I need your help to get to them. I'll post them ASAP, but for now, REVIEW! For the second to last time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Me: OHS NOES!

Finn: What?

Me: This is it…

Finn: This is it?

Me: -nods-

Finn: The end?

Me: -nods-

Finn: No more?

Me: -nods-

Finn: Not even-

Me: YES! Well, actually, 'trailers' will be released and mentioning the date of release. It feels pretty cool to release trailers to a story. One will be out after this chapter.

Chapter 19

_Percy POV_

I'm stupid. It was ridiculous, jumping at the bird's beak just as it spewed flames. But, you know, I made it inside it's mouth okay, because I'm awesome like that. Anyway, after I made it in, I hurled my sword into the bird's throat. It didn't react at first, but then it made a noise, like a musical note, and it fell in a crumpled heap. I assumed it was dead, and I went to go escape. Only problem was, it's beak refused to open. I had to wait until my sword came back into my pocket. I heard noises and sounds outside and feared what was happening. Was a monster attacking? I didn't know, but I couldn't ponder over it much because Calypso popped out of nowhere and gave me a heart attack.

"Percy!"

"Hello to you too," I grumbled, getting off of my spot on the floor, er, mouth.

"I am sorry to have left you suddenly. I was being summoned."

"By who? Is this person who summons you more important than killing the devil bird?"  
>"Yes. They determine your fate, Percy. The Oracle has another prophecy to tell you. When you get to camp, please go to it immediately." She shifted her toga dress that she was wearing and looked at me.<p>

"Yeah, I'll do it. Can you get me out of here, though?" I asked. She looked to the beak and back at me.

"Of course." She waved her hand and the mouth slid open. She vanished as soon as daylight flooded into my eyes, and my sword appeared in my pocket. Annabeth was staring off into space blankly and Arianna, Valerye, Lilia, and Ella were crowded around something. Moniqua was shooting arrows angrily at a tree, Grover was sadly chewing a tin can, and the DHIs were meandering around worthlessly. No one had noticed my entrance from the dead devil bird so I spoke up.

"Did I miss something?" Everyone looked up at me. That was the last sight I saw before being tackled to the ground.

"You'd think I'd get a 'welcome back, Percy' not a 'let's kill Percy even though we thought he was dead!'" I coughed out.  
>"PERRRRCYY!" Grover bleated. I ran to him. I hadn't seen Grover since he vanished a month ago.<p>

"Had lots of tin cans?"

"More in the past five minutes than last month," he admitted.

"As I said, did I miss something? I'm fine, don't worry. I'm, like, immortal or something."

"Gracelyn's gone," Finn said. I looked at him, at Annabeth.

"Gracelyn?" I asked. I glanced at the Amazons. I went over to them and peered over. Gracelyn was lying motionless while Arianna planted flowers all around her. There was a crown of daisies in her hair and Lilia was whimpering softly. I cursed to Hades silently.

"The devil bird threw her off," Valerye said to me quietly. Silvia appeared with an army of Amazons behind her.

"Where have you been?" Ella demanded.

"Plothole?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me. "Just a thought."

"I went to go retrieve the Amazons to fight the devil bird. We can steal the feathers!" she exclaimed. Ella glared at her before stomping to Silvia. She slapped her across the face and Finn, Maybeck, and Amanda jumped.

"That's for leaving us. And letting Gracelyn die." Ella went to go to the devil bird carcass before I realized what was happening.

"Not a chance," I said, blocking her path.

"Gracelyn would want us to have the island. And that is what we are going to do." Ella went to go past me, but a silver arrow whished by.

"That will be the last step you'll ever make," Moniqua growled. Finn pulled out a pen. Another Riptide? I pulled out my sword, Annabeth whipped out her dagger, and Grover threw a tin can. The Amazons around Gracelyn didn't move from their ritual. I plucked one feather from the bird. Ella hissed. I took another. Ella coughed. I lifted up the final feather. I expected a magical golden light, or a fairy to appear and ask me, "What do you wish for?" or something, but nothing happened.

"Make the wish now," Valerye said.

"Hush!" Ella yelled.

"Gracelyn didn't want us to have the island!" Lilia exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. She trembled and Arianna tried to get her to sit down, but she refused.

"She told me that she saw great tragedy for the island. This is Calypso's home and we have no right to come in and take it."

"I wish… the island of Ogygia will always belong to Calypso unless Calypso says different." A feather shimmered and disappeared into the morning light. Ella turned bright red with anger.

"I wish… uh…" I looked to Annabeth for help. She nodded at me.

"I wish that Arianna, Lilia, and Valerye will be protected from Ella at all times." The middle feather shimmered and vanished as well. I looked at the remaining feather and put it in my pocket. Ella glared at them.

"For a rainy day," I said.

"I have a drachma," Annabeth said. She threw it into the mist that I created.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me… Mt. Olympus, Empire State Building, 600th floor." All the DHIs stared as Mt. Olympus appeared on the screen. Hermes was throwing a grape at Dionysus and yelling something that I couldn't translate. I coughed loudly. Hermes turned.

"Oh! Hello Perseus! What do you need?"

"I need all my friends to be transported to Camp Half-Blood immediately."

"Certainly!" he waved his fingers and the landscape of Ogygia transformed into the Aphrodite cabin. A girl applying lip gloss screamed.

"We're back!" Charlene said proudly. I hopped off of a pink bunk bed and headed out. Everyone trailed after me. Only then did I realize that three specific people were there that shouldn't be.

"Uh, hi," I said, looking at the Amazons.

"What are we doing here?" Arianna asked.

"I have no clue," I replied honestly. Philby spoke up.

"You wanted to protect them from Ella, so here they are." I looked at the girls.

"I can protect… oh. Oh no. I can't-"

"That's possibly the worst idea all day," Annabeth joined in. I looked at her, hurt.

"Why would that be a horrible idea? Is it because I'm bad at protecting stuff?"

"Well, no… but… you sacrifice yourself for every moment, and when you actually die, and don't break out of a bird's mouth, what would… nevermind. I know that you protecting stuff isn't a good thing," Annabeth said.

"In that case, I accept my job as protector."

"What? No! Do you remember what happened with Bianca?" she exclaimed. I froze and looked at her slowly. She must have realized what she said.

"Oh…Percy I didn't mean that… Percy!" I turned on my heel and stormed away.

"Thanks for nothing, Annabeth," I grumbled. Valerye appeared in front of me.

"We have to see if we've finished the prophecy," she said. I stood back in our circle, reluctantly.

"Okay, so here's the prophecy: The DHIs will travel to a foreign land. Then be sent to a place covered in sand. Two Half-Gods you will bring. Until you hear the devil bird sing. The city of passion you must go. Or the world will be draped in colder things than snow. Save the world, light and water advance. One will perish in the land of the ants," Maybeck read out from his iPhone.

"We traveled to a foreign land, New York," Finn said.

"We were sent to an island, Ogygia," Charlene said.

"Two half-gods? Percy and Annabeth would be the half-gods here," Amanda added.

"The devil bird sang before I killed it," I pointed out.

"New York is the city of passion," Willa informed us.

"Colder than snow could be evil. Something metaphoric like that," Annabeth said.

"Percy would be water and the DHIs are light," Moniqua announced.

"One will perish? No one died… well… in ant land…" Grover said meekly.

"Another definition of 'perish' is disappear. Finn disappeared," Philby said.

"In that case, we just completed the-" Maybeck started but everyone gasped and backed up. The holographic symbol hovered in the air over the claimed person. We knelt to the ground as Annabeth said,

"All hail, Willa Angelo, daughter of Hades."

_Finn POV_

"All hail, Willa Angelo, daughter of Hades." I looked to see everyone kneeling, so I did as well. When I looked up at her, she was surprised, scared, and maybe happy for it. A holographic symbol of a helmet floated above her head before vanishing.

"So… I'm a demigod?"

"You've been claimed," Annabeth said. Percy looked around before mumbling something about "I have to go" and ran towards a house with a neat picket fence surrounding it.

"The Big House?" Annabeth questioned.

"The Big House?" I asked.

"It's where the Oracle lives. Ahem, pardon my choice of 'lives'," Annabeth explained.

"Why?"

"The Oracle is dead."

"Dead? Then how…"

"Magic, Finn. It's all magic," Annabeth sighed, exasperated. A silver arrow shot past my head and I jumped a bit. We turned to see Thalia standing there.

"Hey again."

"Thalia!" Maybeck exclaimed. Charlene and I whacked him at the same time.

"Thalia," Moniqua nodded.

"I'm here to take Moniqua back to the Hunt, if you don't mind. We'll catch up later, Annabeth," she said to her friend. She fist-bumped Grover awkwardly before strolling up to me.

"Thanks for saving us back there," she said.

"Where? Oh. Right. Hey, no problem. Anytime. Well, maybe not anytime, maybe just… you know what? Try not to let it happen again, okay?" I said. She nodded and stood next to Thalia they both vanished like the holographic symbol of Willa.

"Willa… your symbol… you being a daughter of Hades…"

"Yeah?"

"Hades is the god of death…"

"Actually, Thanatos…"

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, generally the god of death."

"And?"

"Your dad is god of dead stuff. Doesn't that seem a bit… out of place, compared to what you're like?" I asked. I was trying to ask her a question without being rude.

"You… oh. I see now. Yeah, I guess. But I don't think he'd falsely claim me… right?" she asked. No one responded. I looked around to ask Annabeth but saw she wasn't there. She was running into the Big House.

"Is she supposed to be doing that?" I asked.

"Something tells me… no," Philby said. We ran after her.

"Annabeth!"

"I have to go-" Annabeth began, but a green light flashed in the top window.

"Percy!" she yelled. The light dimmed down and everything was silent. We stood there, watching, waiting for five minutes before Percy finally came down.

"I'm sorry for what I said! You need to protect the Amazons!" Annabeth said quickly.

"You know I can't stay mad at you. You've saved me too many times," he said. Arianna stepped up.

"What were you doing up there?"

"I was told that I had to receive another prophecy. And I did."

"What was it?" Willa asked. Percy took a deep breath.

"The place of magic is one of the final battles. One will die when the bell rattles. Bird, demigod, and light combine. On the dragon's skin you will dine. Fairytales hold the key to winning. The light in the eyes will be dimming-"

"That doesn't sound-" I started.

"I wasn't finished," Percy said. "The figures in the distance are closer than you think. Only true victory will help you find the chink. Keep together, through thick and thin. Only then will you find the light within."

"That's way too many lines for the Oracle," Annabeth said right away.

"I know. Four extra lines. Which means they must be important."

"Right," Annabeth said.

"Okay, start at the beginning. 'The place of magic is one of the final battles'."

"Place of magic? Ogygia?"

"No," I said. "Disney."

"And it clearly states that someone will die. Not 'perish' with different meanings, someone has to die," Percy said grimly.

"Bird, demigod, and light combine," Charlene said.

"Demigod," Annabeth said.

"Light," I said.

"Bird?" Percy asked.

"We got that covered," I said, thinking of Max and the Flock.

"On the dragon's skin you will dine? We're going to be eating skin?" Amanda shuddered.

"Fairytales hold the key to winning," Philby said.

"The light in the eyes will be dimming. Something to do with dying," Maybeck chimed in.

"The figures in the distant are closer than you think," I said. "What could that mean?"

"Only true victory will help you find the chink," Annabeth mused.

"Chink in the armor, whoever we're fighting that's evil. Winning will help us find their weakness? That makes sense," Charlene reasoned.

"Keep together, through thick and thin. Only then will you find the light within," Percy added in the last line.

"We've been referred to as 'light' before," I said.

"I don't think it's talking about us, Finn," Philby said to me.

"So now what?" Willa asked. We stood there for a while, pondering over the prophecy before I spoke up.

"So," I said. Everyone looked up at me. "Who wants to go to Disney World?"

Crowd: -crying-

Percy: What? We'll be back!

Finn: Don't miss us.

Me: Quit crying, losers. –ahem-

Percy: You can be very evil.

Finn: You have no idea.

Me: -laughs evilly- -coughs- Now say goodbye everyone.

Percy: Goodbye! See you soon!

Annabeth: Later!

Grover: Tin cans?

Charlene: BYE BYE!

Calypso: So long.

Finn: HASTA LUEGO!

Maybeck: Bye!

Willa: Later! I'm a demigod! –fangirling-

Philby: -sighs- Adios.

Amanda: I thought I was going to be the demigod.

Me: Too bad.

Cow: Moo.

Me: BEGONE FROM ME!

Cow: -disappears-

**Read and Review? I like zebras. I know you're all going to be incredibly bored on Fridays… but trailers will be released up to the Fridays when the third sequel comes out. Don't fear. Kat has a plan. –somewhat- I have a green pencil sharpener. And ahead of time, he 19th, there will be no Character Academy. I have my Biology and my Spanish exam then, and I need to study. Yeah, I have exams. From the 15th to 20th. With the exceptions of weekends. Christmas Break starts on the 21st. Am I giving TMI? Yes. REVIEW! One….last….time…..**


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is your teaser. Heh. It was fun to write. Enjoy. Make sure you add in all the long pauses. The line breaks and the 'dot dot dot's.**_

**In the world of Fanfiction…Worlds collide…**

**-swords clanging noise-**

**When the Kingdom Keepers met the Flock…**

**The story began.**

**Now… It ends….**

**It ends with the spilling…**

**Of bird… Of light…. And of demigod blood.**

**Percy Jackson.**

**Maximum Ride.**

**Kingdom Keepers.**

**Three of the most epic series ever written…**

**Are coming…Faster than you think…**

**You cannot prepare yourself… for what is coming**

**The most ultimate story.**

**Ever written by a Fanfiction writer.**

**Kingdom Keepers**

**Percy Jackson **

**Maximum Ride**

**Crossover**

**COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION. NET NEAR YOU**

_**I watched 3 movie trailers to 'catch the essence'. See you next Friday with the most awesomest trailer you'll ever see. -Kat**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Imagine this in a trailer format. Kind of hard to write out, but maybe you can use your imagination. The specific quotes will not be in the story, but you get the jist of it.**_

_Max POV_

"What the heck do you expect us to do?" I yelled. The rain poured around us. Percy's piercing eyes ripped through the rain.

"Fight," he growled. He drew his sword and prepared to chop me into bits.

_Finn POV_

Max was crying hysterically. His death was too much for all of us.

_Percy POV_

"RUN!" I screamed. Annabeth was swept off of her feet and into the cyclone.

_Finn POV_

"What now?" Willa asked. Her sad brown eyes looked at me through the rain.

"Run?"

"We never run from a fight," I responded.

"We stick together," Maybeck added.

"Always."

_Percy POV_

"He's dead."

"He's NEVER DEAD!"

_Finn POV_

"I… I love you."

_Max POV_

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me ever."

"I won't," he whispered. "Let me do this, and I'll return to you."

_Annabeth POV_

"We are all going to die."

_Maybeck POV_

I couldn't believe that he was dead. Like that. Life was fragile.

_Percy POV_

The roar of the ocean pulled me in, the guilt surging through my veins, and I promised I would never hurt anyone again. Not as long as I lived. If I even survived through tomorrow.

_Max POV_

Maybeck's hands were around my throat, threatening my life.

"Say something for yourself!" he hissed. But for once, I didn't care. I will never care for anyone as I did for Fang.

_Percy POV_

"Get over it!"

"I wish you would die!" he screamed at me. A thunderbolt lit up the sky. I stared at him over the pegasus' head.

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes. Yes I do!"

_Finn POV_

"Help me!" she shrieked. I grabbed for her hand, but it was too late. She slipped and disappeared into the thickening clouds.

_Max POV_

"Everyone's dying!" I sobbed.

_Percy POV_

"Finn?"

_Max POV_

"Percy?"

_Finn POV_

"Max?"

_Finn POV_

"Promise you'll remember me?" Max asked weakly.

"I promise," I said.

_Percy POV_

"You said forever. And forever isn't over yet."

**January 6th 2012**

_**Yay! Official date for KKPJMR! Are you excited? TELL ME! I need to know what your thoughts are for the upcoming sequel of epicness! Who's going to be reading January 6th 2012?  
><strong>_

_**-Kat&Finn**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Another trailer! This time, it's different… I have a party right after school, seeing Sherlock Holmes (YAY), then dinner, then on to another house where my dad's performing. He's in a band. Finn's coming too, but since it's mainly girls going to the party, I don't think he's going to have a good time. I've had exams all week, gross, and I have to go to Publix to get a balloon for the girl who's holding the party, HANNAH, MY BEST FRIEND SINCE 2ND GRADE! Anyway, I HAVE TO HURRY!**

I was running. Running so fast, I thought no one could catch me. My hands blindly found a vine. It's breath was heavy and I could feel it right behind me. I grasped my vine and pulled with all of my weight as I swung up. What goes up, must come down. I swung through the air, before falling back. It roared as I swung back down. I aimed to kick it with my combat boot, ready to kill it since the thing found us wherever we went. It roared and suddenly, it exploded into powder. A teenage boy stood behind it, carrying a glowing sword. As I swung back down, preparing to take him out as well, he ducked underneath my 'swing' and slashed my vine. It snapped and I would've fallen in a crumpled heap if I didn't have the gift of flight. I spread my wings and landed lightly on the ground. I turned to face him, expecting total surprise, but he looked absolutely bored with my performance. I stepped closer with my wings out, maybe he hadn't noticed. Instead, he turned around to the forest and yelled into it.

"Hey guys! Found Pegasus-Girl!" I stared at him before sighing.

"You."

**January 6th, 2012**

**Read and Review? Please? SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY FOR THE LAST TRAILER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is kind of before the last chapter I posted, explaining 'Pegasus-Girl'. Courtesy of my fantastic imagination.**

"Hello? Is this a… um… Dr. Martinez?" I asked. Annabeth was waving for me to go on.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"A um… friend… a… um…" I stumbled. Annabeth facepalmed at my horrible lying skills. She snatched up the phone from my hand.

"We're friends of Max. Can you please put her on?"

"Oh! Of course! Max, someone's on the phone for you!" she called through the receiver.

"You didn't pass lying school, did you?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently not," I replied.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Max!" I exclaimed, taking the phone back from Annabeth.

"Uh. Who is this?"

"Finn!" I said.

"Finn? What're you doing? How did you find me? How did you get this number?"

"Long story short: I have friends."

"What do you want?"

"I need… we need help. Specifically your help."

"You can't call the cops or anything?"

"Uh. The Oracle said specifically you."

"The Oracle? Do I want to know what that is?"  
>"Yes you do. Come to Florida ASAP!"<p>

"Who are we looking for?" Percy said over my shoulder.

"Max," Annabeth said.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Who's Annabeth?" Max asked.

"Max is Pegasus-Girl, right?" Percy asked.

"Pegasus-Girl?" Max demanded.

"Shut up! You're offending her!" I said to Percy.

"Who is that? Who's calling me Pegasus-Girl?" Max said angrily.

"You'd find out if you came to Florida," I coaxed.

"Be there in an hour." With that, she hung up.

"I offended her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Now she's going to show up angry and look for a guy who calls her 'Pegasus-Girl'," I sighed.

**January 6th 2012**

**And there you have it. Next week THERE WILL BE NO TRAILER. Wait in anguished anticipation for January 6th, 2012. See you at the KKPJMR opening!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HI! How are you all doing? Great? I hope so. **

**Just so you know, Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Crossover is up and has one chapter so far. **

**Two things:**

**1: It's under a strange category, considering it crosses with 3, and Fanfiction only gives you options for 2, so I said 'Percy Jackson' and 'Maximum Ride'. And Fanfiction thought Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Crossover was too long, I didn't have another title on hand, so I have a temporary title for it. 'Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Epic'. Not the best, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hey… what if you came up with the title? That would help immensely… -cough- PLEASE. Review and tell me, either on this story or the KKPJMR Epic, for short. **

**2: THERE ARE NO REVIEWS. –gasp- For people who are so hyped up… anyways, please review! It makes my life much, much happier and makes the future chapters much, much better, if that was possible, you know. I'm kidding, I don't think my chapters are all that great considering from all the things I read. Oh, Finn says hi. **

**So… here you have it. Come up with a title for KKPJMR crossover, and I hope it's short enough. It doesn't have to be KINGDOM KEEPERS PERCY JACKSON MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER… oh. Really, Kat? Really? You just came up with the perfect title right now? –ahem- You remember when I said come up with a title? Pretend that never happened. Pretend you got distracted and saw Mr. Sparkles the unicorn Pillow Pet prancing over the hill and eating caramel apples from a rainbow tree. BUT ANYWAY. Just review on it please. Oh, wait, I probably should tell you the title huh? That way you can find it. And review it, I hope. Or you could not be lazy and just check my stories on my profile page. C'mon you silly Americans… Wait! Don't non-Americans read this stuff too? In that case, don't be fat either. **

**Read and Review? Partially? I hope you realized I typed this on the spot and really have no idea what I'm talking about. So, please review the dang story. Mmkay? THANK YOU! **

**-Kat&ConfusedFinn**


End file.
